The Golden Boy's Lover
by DramioneInLove
Summary: "Mademoiselle H. Granger, nous vous remercions d'avoir rejoint la Malefoy Inc. Vous aurez rendez-vous ce jour à 15 heures avec le PDG, Monsieur D. Malefoy, afin de discuter des détails de votre contrat." Hermione cligna des yeux. C'était une plaisanterie, pas vrai? Elle n'avait jamais postulé à Malefoy Inc, et plutôt embrasser le postérieur d'un babouin que de s'y rendre!
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fic toute légère! The Golden Boy's Lover sera une fic dont je ne connais pas encore la longueur ni la rapidité de publication, ce sera selon l'inspiration. Je voulais une fic sans stress, en légèreté et avec de l'humour. Voilà le premier chapitre, sitôt redigé sitôt publié. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez? Bises! **

**.**

MALEFOY, LA REDEMPTION?

DRAGO MALEFOY REMPLACE SON PERE A LA TETE DE MALEFOY INC.

DRAGO, CELIBATAIRE LE PLUS EN VOGUE DE L'ANNEE

MALEFOY INC. RACHETE LUMOS SA.

LA FORTUNE MALEFOY ENFLE

MALEFOY CONNAITRA-T-IL UNE LIMITE?

DRAGO MALEFOY AU BRAS DU MANNEQUIN CALPURNIA WALLACE

MALEFOY ECLATE LE RECORD DU MONDE DE GAINS EN BOURSE

MALEFOY GAGNE SON PROCES CONTRE BAGUETTE ET CO., GAGNE 120 MILLIONS

MALEFOY AU BRAS DE L'ACTRICE BELLA RANNISTE

MALEFOY VU SUR SON YACHT AU LARGE DE SAINT TROPEZ

DRAGO MALEFOY ET LANA GREYFIELD, LA ROMANCE

MALEFOY ET SON NUMERO 1 ZABINI FONT LA FETE A IBIZA

DRAGO MALEFOY, SOUS LE CHARME D'ASTORIA GREENGRASS?

MALEFOY INC. DETIENT LE MARCHE DE LA SECURITE DANS SA PAUME

RUPTURE ENTRE MALEFOY ET GREENGRASS

LA PUISSANCE MALEFOY NE CONNAIT PAS DE BORNES

MALEFOY ET GREENGRASS REMETTENT CA

LA MALEFOY INC A LA CONQUETE DU MARCHE DES POTIONS AUX USA

DRAGO TROMPE ASTORIA AVEC HERITIERE JANET RILEY

MALEFOY INC ACHETE PLUSIEURS ILES GRECQUES POUR TOURISME DE LUXE

ASTORIA ET DRAGO, UN NOUVEAU DEPART?

MALEFOY INC. A LA POURSUITE DU MARCHE DE LA MODE DE LUXE

DRAGO MALEFOY ET ASTORIA GREENGRASS, LA CORDE AU COU?

MALEFOY INC. ACHETE INTEGRALEMENT BALAIS DE COURSE INC.

DRAGO ET ASTORIA, FIANCES ENFIN

NARCISSA ET LUCIUS MALEFOY EMETTENT LEUR BENEDICTION

MARIAGE EN VUE POUR LE COUPLE DRASTORIA?

MALEFOY NE SE REFUSE RIEN ET EMBAUCHE HEROINE DE GUERRE GRANGER

…

Hermione soupira et reposa avec un claquement sec la pile de magasines sur le bureau. Elle se frotta les yeux. En face d'elle, son supérieur hiérarchique, Don Lampet, haussa un sourcil.

-Alors, Mademoiselle? plaisanta-t-il. Comme cela tu travailles à présent pour la Malefoy Inc.?

-Arrête, Don, sourit-elle en lui tapotant le bras. Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

-Oui, sinon je me demanderais pourquoi tu es encore assise derrière ce bureau, répondit-il en riant. À toucher un salaire certes élevé, mais rien par rapport à ce que Malefoy aurait à t'offrir.

-Même si Malefoy m'offrait la moitié de sa fortune je refuserais de bosser pour lui, déclara catégoriquement Hermione. Tu ne le connais pas, Don. Ce type est le plus abominable que je connaisse. Et en outre, il me déteste. Jamais il ne m'offrirait de travail.

-Alors d'où vient cette rumeur?

-J'imagine, répliqua-t-elle en feuilletant un des journaux, qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à inventer pour faire la une. Enfin !

Elle sourit à Don. C'était un homme dans sa cinquantaine, proche de la retraite, rieur et généreux et un bon ami. Hermione, en tant que conseillère en affaires économiques au Ministère de la Magie, était toute désignée pour lui succéder. D'autant qu'elle avait une double formation de diplomate et parlait pas moins de cinq langues. Elle était l'un des éléments les plus précieux du Ministère, mais personne n'en attendait moins de la Sorcière la Plus Intelligente de son époque, comme les médias se plaisaient à la surnommer.

-Il te suffira de faire un démenti public, proposa Don. Bon ! Parlons affaires, maintenant...

Ils entamèrent les sujets du jour en sirotant leur thé, puis Hermione proposa :

-Viens dîner ce soir avec Helen. Je serai enchantée.

-Ma femme t'adore, affirma Don joyeusement. Mais, Hermione, toujours pas d'amoureux de ton côté ?

-Don, avertit-elle doucement. Tu sais que non. J'ai autre chose à penser pour le moment, comme ma carrière. Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir un amant. Et puis tu sais ce qu'ils cherchent tous. D'être vus avec la célèbre Hermione Granger.

Don soupira.

-Tu as vingt-sept ans, ma chère. Tu as bien le temps d'y songer. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un regard sournois, ton emploi double à la Malefoy Inc. ne te permet pas de...

Elle éclata de rire et le frappa au bras.

-Dehors ! Et continue de la sorte, je te dénonce à Helen !

En ricanant, son patron fuit dans le couloir. Hermione secoua la tête en souriant. Don était comme un oncle protecteur pour elle et les autres employés du département.

Hermione tria son courrier, constitué d'un large tas, et fut interdite lorsqu'elle retira de la pile une lettre de Malefoy Inc. C'était une enveloppe crème, de visible bonne qualité, et le serpent qui se mordait la queue, surmonté d'un M stylisé, servait de cachet.

_Mademoiselle H. Granger,_

_Nous vous remercions d'avoir rejoint Malefoy Inc. Sachez que notre entreprise, numéro une mondiale, se montre très intéressée de ses employés._

_Vous aurez un rendez-vous ce jour à 15 heures avec le PDG en personne, Monsieur D. Malefoy, afin de décider des détails de votre contrat ainsi que pour procéder à sa signature, aux locaux principaux de la Malefoy Inc._

_D'avance, merci d'adresser un hibou à ma personne en cas d'empêchement._

_Directeur Général de Malefoy Incorporations,_

_Blaise Zabini._

_Malefoy Inc., Mundus per excellentiam dominationis_

Hermione cligna des yeux.

Puis cligna des yeux encore une fois.

C'était une plaisanterie, pas vrai ?

Au moins, maintenant, elle comprenait d'où émanait la une du journal du matin. Claquant la langue d'impatience et du culot de la Malefoy Inc. d'oser déclarer quoi que ce soit sans son autorisation préalable, elle saisit du parchemin et sa plume et nota :

_Monsieur B. Zabini,_

_Bien que flattée et légèrement insultée que la Malefoy Inc. ait pu estimer bon d'étaler ma vie sur mes devants des journaux du jour, j'avoue me trouver dans la confusion la plus totale quand à l'origine de tout ceci._

_Effectivement, Monsieur Zabini, je n'ai jamais postulé pour le moindre emploi au sein de votre compagnie, ni n'ai été démarchée par quiconque à ce sujet. Par ailleurs, au vu du passé entre le PDG de cette entreprise et moi-même, vous comprendrez que je préférerais embrasser un babouin sur le postérieur plutôt que de poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil au sein de vos locaux._

_Je vous assure, Monsieur Zabini, que je suis parfaitement heureuse dans ma fonction professionnelle actuelle et que je ne ressens absolument pas le besoin d'en changer. Tout ceci n'est qu'une lamentable erreur et, étant donné que la Malefoy Inc. contacte des personnes n'ayant pas postulé pour remplir leurs emplois, je comprends parfaitement que votre PDG ressente le besoin de s'entourer d'autre chose qu'une équipe de palmipèdes au quotient intellectuel survolant le niveau de la mer._

_Respectueusement,_

_Hermione Granger._

Cela fait, Hermione siffla un hibou pour amener le courrier, et se remit au travail.

Une heure plus tard, le hibou revenait et lâchait sur sa tête une nouvelle missive.

_Mademoiselle H. Granger,_

_Je vous assure que ceci n'est pas une vaste plaisanterie douteuse. Vous êtes réellement sur la liste des employés de la compagnie, et si vous désirez éclaircir la situation, je vous prierai de vous rendre au rendez-vous à l'heure indiquée précédemment, où vous pourrez déclarer au PDG en personne que, je cite, « vous préférez embrasser un babouin sur le postérieur »._

_Respectueusement,_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Malefoy Inc., Mundus per excellentiam dominationis_

A présent franchement agacée, Hermione répliqua,

_Zabini,_

_Oui, je me permets de m'adresser à vous sans titre de politesse, car vous comprenez, l'éducation et la patience manquent aux Sang-de-Bourbe comme vous vous plaisiez à m'appeler durant notre jeunesse._

_Cela mis à part, j'ai cru avoir été clair. Vous pouvez me déclarer comme employée de votre société, je ne le suis pas. Je ne compte pas revoir Drago Malefoy dans cette vie ni dans une autre. Je préférerais renaître en Mangemort plutôt que de me rendre aux petits meetings de votre patron._

_Veuillez cesser de me harceler. Pendant que vous faites des avions en papier en songeant à vos prochaines vacances, d'autres ont réellement du travail._

_Granger._

La réponse ne tarda guère.

_Granger,_

_Oui, je me permets de m'adresser à vous sans titre de politesse, car vous comprenez, vous désirez déjà effectuer un rapprochement entre votre futur collègue et vous-même et nous le concevons parfaitement ici, chez Malefoy Inc._

_Cela mis à part, j'ai cru avoir été clair. Vous pouvez vous déclarer comme employée du Ministère, vous ne l'êtes plus. Malefoy a bien l'intention de vous revoir et de s'approprier vos services, et préférerait consulter le spectacle hideux de Rogue en tutu rose en train de danser la macarena avec un Veracrasse tétraplégique plutôt que de renoncer à votre collaboration à la Malefoy Inc. _

_Veuillez cesser de refuser d'être harcelée. En tant qu'employée de la Malefoy Inc, vous devez comprendre que vous nous appartenez, nuit et jour, pour les siècles des siècles, Amen. Par ailleurs, je vous fais savoir que mes avions en papier sont totalement splendides, et que je tente à présent de composer un hélicoptère en papier, ce qui, vous en conviendrez, est une tâche bien plus compliquée dans le noble art de l'origami. De plus, votre commentaire sur mes prochaines vacances est douloureux : je sais déjà comment se passeront mes prochaines vacances, c'est à dire sea, sex and sun. La seule hésitation que j'émettrais est : dois-je amener Kate ou Rosa avec moi aux Caraïbes ? Je n'ai aucun doute, chère collègue, qu'entre employés de la Malefoy Inc., vous aurez la gentillesse de m'aider à choisir l'une des deux._

_Zabini._

Elle foudroya la réponse du regard, puis se décida, tout simplement, à ignorer toute injonction de Zabini, son entreprise ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

A midi et demi, alors qu'elle allait partir à son déjeuner, le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt en personne entra dans son bureau, son froncement de sourcils démenti par son sourire.

-Hermione, lança-t-il de sa grosse voix apaisante, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle devait arrêter de cligner des yeux. Elle le faisait beaucoup trop ces temps-ci.

-Pardon, Kingsley ?

-Tu viens de franchir les marches du succès plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru, ma chère, répondit joyeusement le noir. Une place de conseillère chez Malefoy sera bien meilleure pour ta carrière que le Ministère. Tu seras payée ridiculement cher, bénéficieras de privilèges de luxe, et ta réputation dépassera les 100% qu'elle atteint déjà. Petite chanceuse ! Cependant, j'aurais bien aimé que tu m'en parles avant...

-Kingsley, soupira Hermione en se massant les tempes, je n'ai pas accepté de travail chez Malefoy. Il ne faut pas croire ce que racontent les journaux.

Le Ministre lui jeta un regard confus.

-De quoi parles-tu, Hermione ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais content pour toi. Et j'ai reçu ta lettre de démission ce matin en première heure.

La mâchoire de Hermione tomba au sol.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Oui, confirma le Ministre avec un hochement de tête. Signée de ta main...

La jeune femme n'en entendit pas plus. La tornade Hermione venait de débarquer vers les cheminées de transport du Ministère, sac à main sur l'épaule et manteau enfilé, avant même que son ami ait fini de parler.

Malefoy allait l'entendre !

.

**Voilà! Prochain chapitre: Hermione et Drago, la rencontre. Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**DIL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Je vois que cette fic plait, donc voici la suite. Certains seront peut-être déçus que Drago réussisse son coup, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire. Niveau humour, on se rattrape au prochain chapitre.**

**Bisous et on se retrouve en bas!**

**.**

Les bâtiments de la Malefoy Inc. trônaient par-dessus le Chemin de Traverse, hautains et fiers comme leur propriétaire, en une tour immense et ronde. Cependant, Hermione ne fit pas attention du tout en pénétrant au pas de course dans l'entrée à son entourage luxueux. Elle marcha vers la secrétaire, une jolie brune en tailleur, qui recula d'un pas devant la fureur qui émanait de la jeune femme.

-Je veux voir le PDG, tout de suite, siffla Hermione.

Ses cheveux craquelaient de magie contenue sur sa tête. Si la secrétaire avait été embauchée pour ses connaissances plutôt que pour son physique, elle aurait sans doute comparée la célèbre née-moldue à Médusa.

-Vous ne pouvez pas voir Monsieur Malefoy, trancha-t-elle sèchement. Il n'est pas disponible.

Hermione plissa des yeux, enragée, et la secrétaire déglutit.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, siffla-t-elle. Je suis la nouvelle conseillère économique de votre PDG. Alors je vous conseille de vous bouger les fesses si vous voulez garder votre travail.

La secrétaire plissa les lèvres, aussi furieuse que Hermione à présent, et s'empara du téléphone à ondes électromagiques derrière elle.

-Blaise, chou, roucoula-t-elle. Il y a une sorte de furie atroce ici. Elle dit être Hermione Granger. Mais vu son look, je ne crois pas. Une héroïne de guerre prendrait mieux soin d'elle-même que cela...comment, chéri ? Oui...buisson sur la tête, oui...c'est cela...c'est qui Médusa ?...oui...d'accord. Tu passes à l'appartement ce soir ? Oh, dommage. Bisous mon cœur.

Hermione en avait les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Comment cela, mal vêtue ? Elle portait un tailleur et un pantalon cigarette noirs, avec des chaussures plates. Certes, ses cheveux étaient à peine coiffés et formaient une masse impressionnante qui aurait pu prendre un Filet du Diable en otage, et elle n'était pas maquillée. Et peut-être que ses habits étaient légèrement vieux et passés de la mode de la saison, et alors ? Elle n'en demeurait pas moins elle-même. Face à elle, la secrétaire était d'une élégance inégalable.

-Blaise Zabini, le numéro 1, va venir vous chercher pour vous amener voir Monsieur Malefoy, déclara la brune avec mépris avant de sortir une lime à ongles de son sac à main Louis Vuitton et d'attaquer ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

-Merci, dit sèchement Hermione.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur du bout de l'entrée s'arrêta et un jeune métis, incroyablement beau et vêtu d'un costard Armani, en descendit. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire en voyant Hermione et il s'en approcha. La secrétaire l'interrompit dans sa démarche décidée.

-Blaise, chouchou...

-Pas maintenant, Rosa, répliqua-t-il. Mademoiselle Granger ! Je suis ravi de vous voir.

-Pas moi, je vous l'assure, grinça-t-elle. Zabini, je veux voir Malefoy. Tout de suite.

Blaise la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

-Cela va de soi. Je suis ravi que vous acceptiez de travailler pour nous, Hermione. Permettez que je vous appelle Hermione ?

-Certainement pas, non.

-D'accord, Hermione.

-Et à aucun moment je n'ai précisé accepter cet emploi. Si je suis là, c'est pour obtenir un démenti public et accessoirement, pour enfoncer la tête de Malefoy dans un mur.

Blaise haussa les épaules et appuya sur le bouton du soixantième et dernier étage.

-Et pour répondre à votre question, Zabini, je ne pense pas que vous deviez amener Rosa avec vous aux Caraïbes.

-Ah. Excellent choix, Hermione. Et je t'en prie, appelle-moi Blaise. Après tout, toi, Malefoy et moi allons nous voir tous les jours désormais.

-Pourquoi ? Vous aménagez dans mon immeuble ?

-Ah, ah. Je suis mort de rire, Hermione. Sincèrement. Tu as un sens de l'humour désopilant. Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione soupira.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, mais Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à Zabini de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Où est son bureau ?

-Deux minutes, papillon. Attends dans la salle d'attente. Je vais le prévenir.

Blaise abandonna la jeune femme dans la salle d'attente et se glissa dans l'immense bureau de Drago Malefoy qui se tenait assis derrière le bureau gigantesque, pieds dessus, et feuilletait un magasine pour adultes. Il jeta un regard ennuyé à Blaise.

-T'as vu, la rousse en page 67 ? Pas mal du tout. Il paraît que c'est l'actrice porno Vivi Vixen. Il va falloir que tu t'arranges avec son manager pour m'obtenir son numéro, Blaisounet, remarqua le patron.

Blaise roula des yeux.

-Tu m'as demandé ça le mois dernier, Drago. Je te l'ai obtenu d'ailleurs. Tu as été à un rendez-vous avec elle et c'est là où tu as découvert qu'elle était un homme avant de se lancer dans le business.

Drago frissonna et reposa le magasine.

-Beurk. Sérieusement ?

-Tu couches avec tellement de femmes que tu ne sais pas lesquelles y sont passées ou pas, remarqua le métis en s'appuyant contre la porte.

-Tu peux parler, toi.

-Oui, mais moi, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas fiancé, rappela Blaise.

-Je compte bien y remédier bientôt, rétorqua Drago en se levant.

-Oui. À ce propos, Rosa vient de m'appeler pour me dire que...

-Stop, Blaise. Trop d'informations. Je ne veux pas savoir dans quelle position elle veut que tu la prennes ce soir.

-...imbécile. Quand elle ne retouche pas son maquillage, ne couche pas avec moi, ou ne se répand pas en potins avec les autres secrétaires de la compagnie, elle travaille, tu sais. Donc, Rosa m'a indiqué que Granger est enfin arrivée.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement et un rictus vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, je déconnes. Je voulais te faire marcher. Parce que mon but principal dans la vie est de t'emmerder. Bien entendu elle est là.

-Parfait. Maintenant, il ne manque plus qu'à la convaincre.

-J'ai fait ma part, Drakichou. À toi de t'en débrouiller.

Drago eut l'air profondément blessé.

-Tu vas me laisser seul face à l'espèce de harpie à cheveux de sabre ? Tu es vraiment un faux pote, Blaise.

-C'est ton idée. C'est toi qui veux l'employer et plus si affinités.

-Ta, ta, ta. N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin. Tu sais bien que je suis perdu sans toi, Blaisichou. Je me sens comme un aveugle atteint de cécité dans une pièce sombre. Reste avec moi ou je te vire.

-Tu peux pas me virer, Drago. J'ai des actions dans ta société. Alors, ça va être comme les autres fois. Tu vas m'envoyer une lettre de licenciement. Je vais modifier le nom dessus et l'envoyer au nouveau comptable que je déteste. Deux, trois, six lettres plus tard, je partirai faire la fête à Vegas quelques jours pour te faire plaisir, et une semaine plus tard, tu te traîneras à mes pieds complètement ivre en me suppliant de revenir.

Drago roula des yeux.

-Reste, ou je vire ton cousin.

-Quel cousin, demanda Blaise innocemment.

-Arrête ça, Blaisounet. Tu es un vrai proxénète. Je sais très bien que tu n'arrêtes pas de faire rentrer tous ceux que tu croises dans la société comme des clandestins chinois dans la cale d'un navire de fret.

-Ne me le reproche pas, supplia le métis. Il m'a promis de me présenter son ex en échange. Si tu voyais la poitrine qu'elle a, toi aussi tu ferais rentrer ton cousin, et même tout son voisinage dans la boîte. Je ne reste pas là. Hermione est complètement folle. Je la fais entrer.

Et sur ce, Blaise disparut. Drago se rassit.

Hermione tourbillonna dans la pièce un instant plus tard, un filet d'injures à peine compréhensibles tombant de ses jolies lèvres, et Drago se sentit immédiatement plus sympathique envers les victimes des ouragans. Il se promit d'envoyer un don aux victimes de Haïti dès que possible.

La jeune femme finit par s'arrêter face à son bureau, le visage rouge de colère. Elle cessa de respirer en voyant le très détendu et très amusé patron de la Malefoy Inc.

Quand, par la barbe de Merlin, Malefoy était-il devenu aussi beau ?

Elle comprit soudainement toutes celles qui se jetaient dans ses bras. Même si Drago Malefoy avait été totalement dépourvu quand la bise fut venue, il aurait pu aisément prendre pour maîtresse n'importe quelle femme.

Il n'avait plus ce visage pointu et un peu sournois de sa jeunesse. Au contraire, avec le temps, son visage s'était rempli, lui donnant un air carré et aristocratique, comme ces mannequins mâles et virils qui inondaient le marché du luxe. Sa chevelure blonde était artistiquement décoiffée, et ses yeux gris clairs pétillaient d'amusement. Un rictus recourbait ses belles lèvres un peu fines, sous un nez droit et parfaitement dessiné. Il devait être grand, et sa musculature bien discernable malgré la finesse de son corps tendait le tissu de son costume gris Armani. Elle déglutit.

-Vu ta présence ici, répliqua-t-il d'une voix traînante, j'estime que tu as, effectivement, embrassé le derrière d'un babouin ?

-La ferme, Malefoy, siffla-t-elle. À quoi, puis-je savoir, correspond tout ceci ?

-Ceci quoi ? Et, je te félicite de ton intégration à la Malefoy Inc.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, Malefoy !

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de Médusa, Granger ? Tes cheveux me fascinent. Tu les a ensorcelés pour tenter de m'étrangler ou...

-La ferme, je t'ai dit ! Je veux bien croire à une erreur de la part de tes services de croire à mon emploi, mais ceci va trop loin ! La une du jour, la falsification d'une lettre de démission...à quoi tu joues ?

Drago soupira et se redressa.

-Granger, susurra-t-il d'une voix séduisante qui fit picoter sa chair. Malefoy Inc. ne travaille qu'avec le meilleur. Et, profite car je ne te ferai pas un compliment de nouveau après celui-ci, tu es ce meilleur que nous recherchons.

-A aucun moment je n'ai accepté de travailler chez toi, Malefoy ! Je te déteste, c'est réciproque, et enfin je te déteste !

-Peut-être, Granger chérie, mais en attendant, le Ministre de la Magie en personne m'a assuré que ton bureau au Ministère sera vide d'ici demain matin. Tu embaucheras lundi.

Elle devint si rouge qu'il recula avec méfiance.

-Je t'en supplie, Granger, n'explose pas. Je viens de faire refaire la peinture des murs. Ce serait embêtant.

-Je préférerais sauter du haut d'un pont que de travailler pour toi, Malefoy !

-Non, s'il te plaît Granger. Embrasser les fesses d'un singe, on s'en remet. Par contre, le saut sans élastique est franchement déconseillé. Et puis, regarde les choses en face. Tu seras célèbre...

-...je le suis déjà.

-Oui. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'emploie. Tu seras riche. Je te paierai mille Gallions par mois...

Elle s'étouffa sur sa salive. C'était quoi, cette somme énorme ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Mille Gallions. Ce n'est pas assez ? Mille deux cent alors...

-Non, mais...

-Tu seras adulée. Accueillie dans les endroits les plus luxueux. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de travailler du lundi au vendredi ici. Et en plus tu ne me verras pas tant que ça. Ce sera essentiellement entre toi et Zabini. Granger, soupira-t-il enfin. Je t'en prie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire la vie dure. Tout ce que je t'offre c'est du travail. En attendant, tu n'en as plus. Ton métier n'est pas très recherché. Combien de temps avant que tu retrouves du boulot ?

Elle soupira, vaincue.

-Tu es un affreux salaud, Malefoy, et en temps et en heure, je te le ferai payer, murmura-t-elle.

-Donc tu acceptes ?

-Ai-je d'autre choix ?

-Félicitations et bienvenue chez la Malefoy Inc., Granger. Je t'attends lundi matin, sept heures.

Il tendit la main et elle le foudroya du regard avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir en claquant la porte. Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le plus dur était passé.

Les Malefoy gagnaient toujours.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Blaise passa sa tête.

-Alors ? Elle est passée en furie, je n'ai rien pu en tirer.

-Alors, Granger attaquera son travail lundi matin, répliqua-t-il.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un sourire complice, puis Drago retourna à son bureau.

-Au fait, Blaise, t'es viré.

-D'accord, Drago. À lundi matin alors ?

Et Blaise s'échappa en ricanant.

**.**

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Au prochain chapitre, un échange de courriers persos, des cris inquiétants, des métaphores intéressantes, et des libidos en overdrive.**

**La bise!**

**DIL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou! Et sans plus attendre, la suite! Bonne lecture, DIL.**

.

-Salut, Hermione.

-…

-Salut, Hermione.

-…

-Jolie jupe. Tu l'as achetée où ?

-…

-Tu sais, je crois que tu avais raison. Rosa est plutôt emmerdeuse, n'est-ce pas ? C'est peut-être une tigresse au lit, mais cela ne fait pas tout. En fait je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai jamais fait l'amour dans un lit. Dans un ascenseur, sur mon bureau, dans la salle de bains, contre le mur de la réserve...

Hermione se massa les tempes. Son lundi matin à la Malefoy Inc. commençait bien. Il était sept heures moins cinq, elle était fatiguée et énervée, Pattenrond avait décidé de refaire son canapé en mode griffe-de-lion, et elle était arrivée dans l'ascenseur en même temps que Blaise Zabini, qui établissait à présent la liste des endroits où il l'avait fait avec l'idiote d'en bas.

-Dans le fauteuil du salon, dans la douche des vestiaires de Quidditch, au fond du jardin de ses grands-parents...

Elle soupira. Ses deux collègues les plus proches étaient des dragueurs invétérés pour qui la réussite dans la vie consistait visiblement à attraper une maladie sexuelle avant l'âge de trente ans.

-A cheval sur le balai de course de son père, derrière le rayon lingerie du supermarché près de chez elle, dans une auto-tamponneuse à la foire moldue de...

-Blaise, je t'en prie, la ferme, soupira enfin Hermione.

-Ah, ah ! Mais elle parle, c'est magnifique !

Blaise lui envoya un sourire si éclatant qu'elle perdit instantanément deux dixièmes de sa vue. Enfin, l'ascenseur s'arrêta, et le calvaire se termina pour qu'un autre commence.

Blaise commença par lui présenter l'étage. Un salon avec service à thé de luxe, une salle d'attente avec trois secrétaires, l'immense bureau de Malefoy, l'immense bureau de Blaise, l'immense bureau de Hermione...

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Le bureau de Kinglsey aurait pu rentrer trois fois dans le sien, et il était Ministre. La pièce suintait le luxe, depuis les tapis persans jetés sur le sol en marbre au bureau en ébène massif, devant une baie vitrée offrant une vue imprenable de Londres. Il y avait une salle de bains attenant au bureau, ainsi qu'une chambre avec lit à baldaquin et un dressing déjà rempli de plusieurs robes de soirée, quelques tenues pour le travail, une dizaine de paires de chaussures et de la lingerie fine, et enfin trois parures différentes, en diamant, en rubis et en émeraude. Rien qu'une des robes présentes aurait coûté le prix de son appartement.

-Malefoy recherche une conseillère, demanda-t-elle, ou une maîtresse ?

Blaise s'esclaffa.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il a déjà de quoi faire avec son harem international. Cet homme a au moins deux maîtresses dans chaque pays du monde.

-Quoi ? Mais il est fiancé !

-Bien contre son gré, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Les vêtements sont en cas d'imprévu de dernière minute. Si Malefoy doit se rendre à un bal par exemple, et a besoin d'une traductrice. Tu pourras intervenir. De même, le lit et la salle de bains sont là au cas où la journée devient trop longue et tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi. Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Malefoy et moi-même avons aussi de telles dispositions.

Ils ressortirent du bureau et Blaise annonça,

-Nous avons chacun une secrétaire. Si tu en as besoin, j'ai Kate et Drago a Serena, et toi, tu as Mary.

-Mary ? Beaucoup moins luxueux que Kate ou Serena.

-C'est parce que nous employons des maîtresses, Hermione, sourit Blaise. Mary en revanche a cinquante-cinq ans, est superbement sévère et parfaite pour l'emploi. Drago a pensé que tu ne voudrais pas d'une bimbo à ton service. Elle arrivera à neuf heures.

-Pour une fois qu'il a raison. Youhou, sortez les trompettes !

-Je vais te laisser, Hermione. Réunion ce soir à quatre heures.

Hermione rentra dans son bureau et saisit les dossiers qui l'attendaient.

...

_Drakichou d'Amour,_

_Hermione est bien installée. Elle apprécie énormément son bureau, mais a l'impression d'être une pute de luxe avec tous les vêtements que tu lui as offert à tes frais. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas. Depuis quand tu offres à tes employées des tenues de luxe ?_

_Gros bisous mon chou._

_..._

_Blaisounet,_

_On devrait arrêter. Ça fait gay. Si quiconque d'autre tombait sur nos notes, on nous prendrait pour des amants. J'ai besoin de maintenir ma côte de virilité. Je conçois tout à fait que cette notion te soit étrangère, mais je te donnerai des cours si tu veux._

_Tu sais bien pourquoi j'ai embauché Granger, et j'ai besoin de m'approprier ses faveurs. D'où les tenues. Et c'est faux ce que tu dis. J'offre des tenues à mes employées. Où crois-tu que Serena a obtenu son sac à main en crocodile Dior ?_

_A plus, mâle inutile._

_..._

_Ô Grand Maître de la Testostérone,_

_Je crois que toi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la virilité. Ton manque de stabilité dans tes relations amoureuses pousse mon psychologue intérieur à se questionner sur l'éventualité que tu puisses combler ton homosexualité que tu n'assumes certainement pas en te vautrant dans la luxure hétérosexuelle. Je sais qu'un coming-out peut s'avérer difficile, mais tu es un grand garçon maintenant, et tu peux le faire._

_Blaise._

_..._

_Ô Femelle dans un corps d'Homme,_

_Ton psychologue intérieur se came à l'héroïne, danse à poil sur le viaduc de Millau et boit de la manzana tous les dimanches aux repas de famille. Tu comprendras donc que j'émette des doutes quand à la fiabilité de ses propos._

_Je sais que tu as toujours été jaloux de moi et de mon succès auprès de la gent féminine. Cela doit être difficile pour ton ego de n'être que le deuxième célibataire le plus en vue du pays. C'est normal, tu sais. Moi-même, je suis parfois jaloux de mon propre succès._

_Je connais d'excellents professionnels pouvant t'aider à refouler ta colère._

_Drago._

_..._

_Ô Célibataire Fiancé le Plus en Vue du Pays,_

_J'imagine que ta proposition de me conseiller des pros pour m'aider avec ma colère vient du fait que tu as toi-même été client auprès d'eux. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Je crois que tu as la rage. Dans ce cas, c'est un Vétomage que tu dois consulter. Tu te voiles la face, mon cher ami. Je crois que c'est toi qui es jaloux de moi. Ta mère a toujours préféré m'avoir comme fils. Les femmes viennent à moi plutôt qu'à toi._

_Blaise._

_..._

_Ô Voleur de mamans,_

_On avait dit pas les mamans. Comment ma mère pourrait-elle te préférer à moi ? Tu as autant de valeur qu'un Gregory Goyle bipolaire, atteint de Dragoncelle et drogué à l'ecstasie. Et les filles vont à toi d'abord car d'une part, ce sont des croqueuses de diamants éhontées qui savent que je ne suis plus libre officiellement, et d'autre part parce qu'Astoria ressemble de manière choquante à un bébé dragon atteint de jalousie maladive._

_..._

_Ô Trouveur de Comparaisons Franchement Inquiétantes qui me font douter pour ta santé mentale,_

_Je crois que tu te mets des œillères. On demandera à Cissy la prochaine fois que nous la verrons. C'est bien samedi qu'on mange avec tes parents ?_

_..._

_Ô Être Insolent qui se Tape l'Incruste dans Chaque Réunion d'une Famille qui n'est pas la sienne,_

_Va te faire enfoncer un concombre dans le derrière et danse le rock acrobatique sur le bureau du nouvel amant de ta mère. Tu ne viens pas chez moi. À ce propos, d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es encore là, toi ? Je t'avais bien viré il me semble ?_

_..._

_Ô Dragichou,_

_J'ai effectivement reçu la notification de mon licenciement. Fidèle à ma parole, je l'ai transféré au nouveau comptable qui a un peu trop de succès auprès des midinettes de cette entreprise. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être occupé à se goinfrer de glace chocolat caramel aux pépites devant un remake des Feux de l'Amour de mauvais goût en pleurant au vague souvenir de son salaire. Tu me remercieras plus tard, mec, quand tu pourras enfin mettre les griffes sur sa jolie petite secrétaire autour de laquelle il tournait un peu trop._

_..._

_Ô Personnage Louche qui n'a toujours pas compris de cesser de me donner des surnoms ridicules,_

_Je vais te renvoyer un nouveau courrier. En attendant, fais monter la secrétaire du comptable ici. Serena me tape sur les nerfs. Je vais la remplacer. Et n'oublie pas de lui dire de rétrécir d'une taille ou deux ses chemises. Je veux voir l'Everest quand elle se penchera par-dessus mon bureau._

_..._

_Ô Séducteur Pathologique qui s'estime en droit de me Licencier,_

_Je te préviens, c'est du rembourrage. Comme tu veux. C'est triste, quand l'Everest dégringole en deux collines au niveau de la mer. Fais comme tu veux._

_Pour la lettre de licenciement, envoie-la-moi rapidement. Il se trouve que je viens de croiser le vieux idiot des livraisons en revenant de ma quatrième pause café de l'heure. Tu sais, celui qui ressemble à ta tante Bellatrix avant qu'elle sorte d'Azkaban, avec de surcroît une verrue sur le nez de la taille d'un pis de vache. J'ai décidé qu'il faisait tâche dans le paysage de Malefoy Inc. Il est de ma responsabilité de lui souhaiter une bonne continuation. Merci de me rendre ce service, mec._

_..._

_Ô Grand Patron de cette Entreprise qui se Prend pour Rocco Sifredi Avec une Boîte Entière de Viagra dans le Sang, et Ô Numéro Un de cette même Entreprise qui possède une Libido d'une Taille équivalant à celle des Terres Fermes de cette Planète avant leur fraction en nos Continents modernes à l'Âge de Glace,_

_J'ai peut-être été forcée d'intégrer la Malefoy Inc., mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mal faire mon travail. En l'occurrence, cela s'avère difficile, car vos fichues notes de service, qui au demeurant seraient hilarantes dans le concours de blague la plus déplacée du siècle, ne cessent de passer devant ma secrétaire. Mary ayant passé la majorité de sa vie à entraîner son fils à devenir Attrapeur, elle a d'excellents réflexes pour les attraper._

_Je vous prierai donc de retourner au travail, ou du moins de faire semblant. Sinon, travail ou pas travail, je vous jure que je pars._

_Je reste au demeurant très contente de l'emploi de Mary. Cependant, je dois avouer, Blaise, que Kate est encore plus stupide que Rosa. En outre, elle te trompe avec un type de l'accueil. Et toi Malefoy, Serena est des plus vulgaires. Si tu veux la jouer Casanova, autant prendre une femme qui en vaut la peine._

_Hermione Granger._

_..._

_Drago,_

_Envoie cette lettre de licenciement tout de suite. J'ai une priorité avant le type des livraisons. Et envoie-la en double exemplaire. Kate va comprendre._

_Blaise._

_..._

_Granger, _

_Serena est certes extrêmement vulgaire. Ce n'est pas une femme pour moi. Te proposes-tu pour la remplacer ?_

_Drago._

_..._

_Malefoy,_

_Le jour où j'entrerai dans ton harem sera le jour où Voldemort reviendra d'entre les morts pour demander Harry en mariage du haut du pont de Brooklyn. Tu comprendras donc aisément la probabilité de ce que je devienne ta maîtresse._

_Hermione._

_..._

_Granger,_

_Je crois que tu fais une fixation avec les ponts._

_Ne dis jamais jamais. Tu succomberas à mon charme insolent et irréel. Comme toutes les autres._

_..._

_Malefoy,_

_Moi, contrairement à toutes tes petites chéries, si tu m'approches, je te jetterai un maléfice perpétuel avant de porter plainte pour harcèlement._

_..._

_Granger, _

_Je suis ton patron ! Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à moi !_

_..._

_Malefoy,_

_Tu veux vérifier pour voir ?_

_..._

_Drago,_

_Alors ça vient cette lettre ? J'ai des personnes à licencier, moi._

_Blaise._

_..._

_Granger,_

_Tu es insupportable. Je me demande pourquoi Blaise a insisté pour t'employer. Ne t'en fais pas, cependant. Mon genre, ce n'est pas une chevelure en mode buisson ardent de Moïse, un corps informe et un manque total de sex appeal. Tu te rends compte tout de même que même Alecto Carrow était plus bandante que toi ?_

_..._

_Drago,_

_Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Tu m'inquiètes là. Dray ?_

_Blaise._

_..._

_Drago,_

_C'est quoi ces hurlements provenant de ton bureau ? Drago, si t'es encore vivant, réponds ! Si tu es mort, je peux avoir ton balai de course ?_

_Blaise._

_..._

_Drago,_

_Pourquoi est-ce que Hermione est injoignable ? Et pourquoi vous criez toujours ? Oh par Merlin...vous faites l'amour, c'est ça ? Bon sang ce que ça gueule..._

_Blaise._

_..._

_Blaise,_

_Je vais bien. Hermione et moi avons juste discuté un peu sur nos qualités respectives. Tant que j'y suis, voilà ta lettre de licenciement et, avant de virer tes fesses de ma boîte, peux-tu appeler l'équipe de décoration intérieure ? La conversation avec Granger a été légèrement houleuse._

…

**Alors? Ce chapitre, impressions? J'aimerais savoir si vous voulez que j'incorpore d'autres échanges de notes de service dans la fic ou si je dois tout mettre en texte. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, une discothèque improvisée, une histoire terrible, un majordome louche et des crimes sûrement atroces.**

**Bisous!**

**DIL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, OK, OK. Je sais. Ce chapitre sert simplement de bouche-trou, OK? J'ai compris. On avancera un peu plus dans le prochain. Sans plus attendre, voici, le chapitre!**

**Bises,**

**DIL.**

**...**

Tap, tap, tap.

-Arrête ça.

Tap, tap, tap.

-Malefoy, arrête ça.

Tap, tap, tap.

Hermione se leva, foudroyant son patron du regard. Il lui renvoya un sourire étincelant et elle se rassit en grognant.

-Malefoy, arrête de faire tapoter ce stylo contre le bureau. S'il te plaît.

-Demandé si gentiment, railla-t-il.

Avant qu'elle puisse répliquer, Blaise Zabini entra en sifflotant dans la salle de réunion où les deux ennemis se trouvaient assis face à face, l'une tendue et raide, l'autre visiblement calme et à l'aise. Blaise prit place entre les deux en rajustant sa cravate. Une trace de rouge à lèvres ornait joliment le col de sa chemise blanche. La bouche de Hermione s'ouvrit en grand, alors que Drago ricanait.

-Qui c'est, cette fois ?

-Elle s'appelle Vera, sourit Blaise, complice. Une stagiaire du service clientèle. Si tu voyais les mamelons qu'elle a...

-Ah ouais, je vois. La petite blonde sulfureuse ?

-Celle-là même. Je...

-Non mais on croit rêver, parvint enfin à crier Hermione. J'ai été embauchée où, au lupanar du coin ? Non mais attendez, je veux bien croire que Malefoy soit irrattrapable, mais toi, Blaise ? Sérieusement ?

Elle souffla les quelques mèches qui obstruaient sa vue. Blaise semblait abasourdi, et Malefoy à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

-Laissez tomber. Pourquoi discuter avec vous ?

.

Ce fut en peignoir que Hermione alla répondre à la porte. Quand elle trouvait l'imbécile qui avait cru bon de la réveiller à trois heures du matin, elle allait le torturer, puis le tuer, et enfin le mettre au pain sec et à l'eau au fond d'un cachot pendant six semaines. Oui, dans cet ordre précis.

Le visage souriant de Blaise répondit à l'ouverture en trombe de la porte. Et il n'était pas seul.

-Salut, chantonna le métis en lui posant d'office une bouteille de Whisky dans les bras. Les collègues avaient envie de faire connaissance avec toi, alors quand j'ai dit que je connaissais ton adresse, ils m'ont dit :_ Yeah ! Hermione Granger ? On arrive !_

Sur ce, Blaise pénétra dans le vaste appartement en chargeant comme Voldemort devant les Potter, et se jeta directement dans son canapé. Une file d'une bonne trentaine de personnes le suivit, la saluant au passage, alors qu'elle était trop foudroyée pour bouger. Ils portaient tous des bouteilles d'alcool et des chips ou autres apéritifs. Quand enfin, le dernier inconnu fut entré, Hermione se retourna.

Elle cligna des yeux.

Décidément, ce clignement régulier de ses orbes visuelles commençait à devenir pénible.

Blaise était avachi entre deux belles jeunes brunes qui le regardaient avec autant de dévotion et d'amour que des religieuses devant un crucifix. Un grand brun que Hermione reconnut vaguement comme étant Théodore Nott, l'avocat officiel de la Malefoy Inc., fouillait dans les placards du bar américain à la recherche de verres. Un jeune couple s'était dirigé d'office vers la chambre en claquant la porte. Enfin, Pansy Parkinson, Directrice Marketing, venait de trouver la chaîne Hi-fi et montait le volume à fond en hurlant :

-Pump it up !

L'espace réduit entre le canapé et la télévision faisait office de piste de danse. En à peine une minute et quarante-sept secondes, son appartement paisible et tranquille venait d'être transformé en club VIP.

Lorsque Hermione reprit enfin ses esprits, elle fonça sur Blaise et tenta de passer ses doigts autour du cou du métis pour l'étrangler. Il parvint aisément à la déloger, et les deux idiotes à ses côtés murmurèrent en cœur :

-Ooooh ! Ce qu'il est fort !

-Her-mignonne, sourit Blaise, je ne pensais pas être à ton goût. Je n'imaginais pas non plus que tu faisais dans les pratiques extrêmes. Privation d'air comme préliminaires ? Grrr. Particulier, mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre...

Elle devenait aussi rouge qu'un (insérer objet rouge à votre convenance ici). Elle semblait être à deux doigts de la crise d'apoplexie.

-Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Blaise. On dirait que tu fais un infarctus. Ou de l'asthme. En fait, non ! J'ai trouvé. Tu es constipée, c'est ça ?

Hermione aspira goulûment une bouffée d'air avant de se lancer d'une traite :

-Blaise qu'est ce que cela signifie je veux savoir tout de suite là maintenant non mais tu te crois où au juste puis-je savoir ce qu'il te prend d'organiser un rave party chez moi sans mon accord tu es complètement malade il faut te faire soigner je m'occupe immédiatement de ton transfert à Sainte-Mangouste et que foutent Nott et Parkinson ici non mais ça ne va pas t'as vu l'heure !

Blaise hocha la tête avec sagesse.

-Définitivement de la constipation. Prends un verre de Vodka, il vient de Russie. Je te promets que ça décape. T'auras les boyaux aussi vierges qu'un nouveau-né après cela. Et puis l'idée, car je crois avoir compris que c'était de ça que tu parlais dans ton langage mystérieux et inconnu à mi-chemin entre la harpie et la langue des dauphins du Pacifique, vient de Drago...

-Quoi ? Mais il n'est même pas là.

-Non. Il est chez lui. Il a dit en revanche que l'idée paraissait formidable.

-Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable, hurla Pansy en valsant par là avec une serpillière qu'elle avait dénichée dans un quelconque placard. Nous étions formidables...

Hermione cligna des yeux.

Elle et Parkinson se détestaient, aux dernières nouvelles, non ?

-Et peut-on savoir, siffla Hermione, où habite exactement Malefoy ?

-Ouais...il vit à la villa Gorglione près de la Malefoy Inc.

-La villa ganglion ?

-Gorglione, sourit Blaise. Tiens ! Voilà Josh et Amy qui viennent de sortir de ta chambre. Ton matelas est confortable j'espère, Hermione. Les filles et moi allons le tester, alors...

-Reste hors de mon lit Zabini ! Ça ne me plaît pas du tout...

-Tout, tout, tout est fini entre nous...

Pansy avait visiblement jeté sa serpillière pour entamer un slow avec une pantoufle qui traînait par là.

-Oh, et puis zut, s'énerva Hermione. Je vais voir Malefoy.

-Je te le déconseille, nota Blaise. Il y a Astoria, sa fiancée, chez lui...

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait ! De virer la pantoufle pour danser avec un tabouret !

-Fais taire Parkinson, s'il te plaît...grommela Hermione en attrapant son manteau et des chaussures.

-Astoria est une sorte de créature étrange, confia doucement Blaise, croisée dragon femelle et femme, à la fois requin et scorpion...

Un visage apparut dans leur champ de vision. C'était Marcus Flint, chef comptable, visiblement ivre, qui poursuivit à la place de son ami,

-C'est un conte que les mères racontent aux enfants pas sages. Une histoire à propos d'un monstre terrible qui fait frissonner les hommes, hurler les femmes, et s'évanouir les mère-grand. Une créature des ténèbres ayant nom Astoria Greengrass...des récits terribles courent à son sujet...

-On dit qu'elle a tué une rivale d'un simple regard pour le dernier rouge à lèvres disponible dans le magasin, confia Blaise.

-On dit que d'un seul geste de la main, elle parvient à arrêter un troupeau de Détraqueurs affamés et en rut en pleine attaque, hoqueta Pansy.

-On dit que d'une seule pression de ses fesses, elle parvient à casser une noix de coco en deux, ajouta Marcus.

Les autres le regardèrent.

-Quoi ? Je devais la placer quelque part, celle-là.

-Peu importe, grogna Hermione. Blaise, à mon retour, l'héritier Malefoy ne sera plus, et l'appartement sera vide et en état. Est-ce clair ?

-Pas de problème, ma poule, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire atrocement joyeux.

Hermione sortit en trombe de l'appartement et descendit en bas de l'immeuble, avant de transplaner devant la villa indiquée par Blaise.

C'était une demeure immense, faisant aisément plusieurs hectares, à la devanture de style grecque et aux jardins à la française. En d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait retenu son souffle devant tant de beauté, mais en l'état, elle fonça jusqu'à la porte et massacra la sonnette à coups de poing.

Finalement, un vieux majordome lui ouvrit, haussant un sourcil.

-Nous n'achetons ni tapis turcs, ni balais d'occasion, ni revues pornographiques, déclara-t-il d'une voix hautaine. Maintenant, que voulez-vous ?

Hermione cacha sa surprise.

-Voir Drago Malefoy. Est-il ici ?

L'homme s'assombrit.

-Sa fiancée est ici. Vous pouvez joindre Monsieur Malefoy à sa gentilhommière. Je tiens à préciser que Monsieur Malefoy ne recourt pas au service de prostituées de luxe.

-Je ne suis pas une maîtresse de Malefoy, cracha-t-elle entre des dents serrées. Je veux le voir. En urgence.

Le vieillard la détailla, avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Et à peine passée le seuil, Hermione put entendre des hurlements de cochette égorgée et des bruits de verre qui se brise parvenant de quelque part dans la maison. Par la culotte en soie argentée favorite de Merlin, Malefoy était un assassin ! Kill Draco II ! Hermione se précipita derrière l'homme, espérant arriver à temps pour sauver d'une mort certaine la pauvre victime de son patron.

...

Ce que Drago Malefoy appréciait le plus chez sa charmante et dévouée fiancée, c'était indéniablement ses fesses. Et sa poitrine aussi. Et son ventre tonifié, ses jambes interminables, son visage tout droit sorti d'un magasine pornographique de luxe, et sa chevelure abondante et sombre.

Ce qu'il aimait nettement moins, c'était quand elle ouvrait sa jolie petite bouche. Car alors, le mirage du fantasme suprême s'écroulait aussi sûrement que la Tour de Pise.

Astoria ne manquait ni de ressources, ni d'intellect. Mais elle était capricieuse, égoïste, arrogante, hautaine, jalouse, et cetera. La femme parfaite pour lui, avaient dit Lucius et Narcissa.

_-Il est grand temps de te poser, fiston, avait annoncé Lucius d'une grosse voix._

_-Tu te la joues père américain moustachu de la classe moyenne maintenant ?_

_-Cela ne me va pas, hein. Que veux-tu, Drago, depuis la fin de la guerre, je me cherche._

_-Oui, eh bien arrête de chercher. À mon avis, tu as déjà fait le tour du monde, là._

Ha. Femme parfaite. Et lui était l'amant secret de Potter, qu'il amenait valser tous les dimanches au café dansant.

Astoria avait débarquée plus tôt dans la soirée, alors qu'il proposait à Blaise d'aller embêter Granger. À trois heures du matin, rien de plus normal. Résultat, Blaise avait filé avec un rire diabolique et lui était resté sur le canapé en cuir de buffle à regarder Astoria tourner en hurlant.

-Serena...qui c'est...garce...tu me trompes, ne le nie pas...

La voix de sa promise montait dans des aiguës franchement inquiétants qui lui firent se demander si elle avait besoin d'un Guérisseur. Évidemment, dès qu'il eut exprimé cette idée, les vases Ming avaient commencé à voler.

S'il était assez bourré, et s'il avait été photographe, et sourd par-dessus le marché, il aurait même trouvé le spectacle charmant. Les bibelots en porcelaine et en cristal volaient en tournoyant contre les murs comme les hippopotames dans Fantasia, et Astoria semblait avoir contracté une forme obscure de rage canine alors qu'elle se trémoussait dans sa robe dix fois trop petite. Ses hurlements avaient pris de telles proportions qu'il soupira et conjura des bouchons d'oreilles. Et il regarda sans entendre, ce qui le rendait très heureux.

Finalement, il en eut assez, et se déboucha les oreilles, avant d'interrompre sa chère promise d'un :

-Mais enfin Astoria, calme-toi. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas faire éclater ta vessie, et j'en aurai partout sur ma moquette.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Il évita de peu un service à thé qui fendait l'air dans sa direction.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance festive et conviviale, au moment où Drago sautait derrière le canapé en ayant la curieuse impression d'être 007 face à une femme fatale russe, et où Astoria saisissait une dague qui ornait la cheminée pour se précipiter vers lui, que le majordome se présenta à la porte du salon, l'air ennuyé, comme s'il assistait à ce genre de scènes tous les jours (ce qui était le cas).

-Monsieur, une Mademoiselle pour voir Monsieur, marmonna-t-il de sa voix monocorde. Mademoiselle Greengrass n'est pas requise.

-Encore une de tes putes, hurla Astoria en remuant son couteau (Drago espéra secrètement qu'elle se tranche l'artère fémorale dans un geste trop brusque).

Hermione Granger écarta le majordome et entra dans la pièce, yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle. Aussitôt, Astoria se calma et laissa tomber son arme.

-Oh, je suis désolée, Drago, couina-t-elle. Dire que j'ai pensé que tu aurais pu me tromper ! Suis-je bête ! Oh, désolée, désolée...

Choqué de ce revirement, Drago plissa les yeux et sortit la tête de derrière le canapé.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne couche pas avec Granger ?

Astoria éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Tu es trop drôle, chéri ! Un laideron pareil...

Sentant qu'il pouvait sortir, Drago le fit. En réalité, il ne trouvait pas Granger laide. Loin de là. Elle n'avait pas la sensualité d'une Serena ou la beauté parfaite d'une Astoria, sa beauté était plus discrète, mais bien présente. Et c'était une beauté bien plus caractérielle que celle de sa fiancée.

Hermione sembla gonfler sous l'insulte. Ses cheveux se mirent à crépiter d'énergie statique sur sa tête, et Drago recula inconsciemment d'un pas, même s'il savait sa colère dirigée vers Astoria. Oooh, un combat de femelles. Pour lui, en outre. Quel chanceux.

-Je répondrais bien à cela, décréta Hermione d'une voix sèche, mais Malefoy ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se batte pour lui.

Dommage.

-Malefoy, siffla Hermione. Je vais te tuer. Je vais t'émasculer, t'éviscérer, puis pendre ton scalp au panneau des Trois Balais en guise d'avertissement. Je vais te découper membre par membre et te jeter aux requins de l'Atlantique en amuse-gueule. Je vais t'enfoncer des aiguilles chauffées à blanc à travers chaque centimètre carré de ton corps, avant de t'offrir en sacrifice à un dieu africain en colère. En gros...

Elle avança d'un pas menaçant et il recula immédiatement.

-Si tu n'as pas compris...

Elle avança à nouveau et il finit contre le mur, sans endroit où aller.

-Je vais te démonter la gueule !

L'expression apeurée quitta le visage de Drago et il lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

-Langage, Granger. Tu ne crois tout de même pas me faire peur avec tes menaces ? Et il va vraiment falloir se décider sur une mort. Tu ne peux pas me scalper, me jeter aux requins et m'égorger pour un dieu en même temps. Je dis toujours, se droguer ou transplaner, il faut sélectionner. En parlant de requins, d'ailleurs, bon, je n'en ai pas sous la main, quoique tu viens de me donner une superbe idée. J'ai fait emménager un aquarium d'une cinquantaine de tonnes au fond du parc et je me demandais quoi mettre dedans. Cela dit, en attendant que je commande un poisson à dents de sabre, je peux toujours te suggérer de t'associer avec mon père. Il donne à sa nichée de piranhas un moldu par mois en sacrifice. Du Sang-pur leur fera un agréable changement, comme de passer d'un motel à un hôtel cinq étoiles. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais ainsi satisfaire à la fois ton fantasme poissonnier et ton désir de me sacrifier à la fois. Un balai deux Vifs d'or, une pierre deux coups. Tu pourras même me scalper si tu veux. Ils préfèrent attaquer la chair directement. Un jour je t'emmènerai les voir, Granger. Ils sont splendides. Tout petits mais mortels. Comme des ours en peluche tueurs. Ou des licornes à dents de sabre. Je crois que je fais une fixation malsaine sur les dents de sabre, comme toi avec les ponts. On t'a déjà parlé de Médusa, Granger?

-Malefoy, jappa-t-elle, tu m'embrouilles !

-C'était le but, sourit-il.

-Je suis là, vous savez, déclara Astoria en jetant une poignée de cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

-On ne le sait que trop, marmonna Drago.

-Quoi, hurla Astoria. Qu'as-tu dit ? J'ai entendu, tu sais ! Je savais que tu n'avais pas d'estime pour moi, mais comment oses-tu...

Et c'était reparti.

-Granger, chuchota Drago à voix basse, aide-moi à me débarrasser du troll des montagnes femelle, et je te jure que je débarrasse ton appartement de Blaise et compagnie.

-Et tu te montreras plus investi dans ton travail, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix suffisante.

-Tout ce que tu veux, Granger, mais s'il te plaît...

Hermione leva sa baguette :

-Stupéfix ! Wingardium Leviosa !

La jeune femme fit léviter la fiancée de son patron, assommée et furieuse, dehors.

-J'ai tenu ma part du deal, Malefoy. Tu vois que ce n'était pas bien difficile.

-Hum, tu ne connais pas Astoria. Elle aura ta peau pour ce que tu viens de faire. Engage un garde du corps, Granger. Et un goûteur. Et une équipe de la CIA pour déjouer ses pièges. Barricade ton appartement et sors déguisée. Change tes habitudes et ne prends pas un rythme régulier. Cache tes parents et fais protéger tes amis par des Aurors. Et peut-être, dans trente, trente-cinq ans, tu pourras enfin te séparer du goûteur. Ce sera un début.

-Malefoy !

-Je suis très sérieux, répondit sérieusement Drago d'une voix sérieuse.

-Moi aussi. Fais rappliquer Blaise, Nott, Parkinson et la clique. Et si il y a ne serait-ce qu'un tabouret déplacé dans ma cuisine quand je rentre, Astoria te paraîtra comme l'agneau provincial à côté de ce que sera ma fureur.

Et sur ces mots tendres et bienveillants, Hermione ramena son manteau autour d'elle dans une imitation sublime de Severus Rogue, et quitta les lieux le nez en l'air.

-Quelle soirée, marmonna Drago en envoyant un Patronus à Blaise. Les Valkyries sont en marche.

**...**

**Un peu plus long que d'ordinaire et pas très utile, mais je voulais présenter Astoria, qui aura son rôle plus tard. Des cookies au reviewer qui parviendra à identifier toutes les chansons du chapitre. Ce qui n'est pas dur en soi.**

**Voilà! J'ai publié une nouvelle fic, Les Agneaux Crient Toujours. Ce n'est pas drôle. Ce n'est pas guimauve. Cela ne me servira pas à avoir un avancement au boulot. Mais, j'adore.**

**Voilà! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou! Et voici donc la suite. On se retrouve en bas pour plus de détails (au pluriel détaux...nan j'déconne.).**

**Bonne lecture!**

**DIL**

**...**

-Ooooooh ! I got the Power, chantonna Blaise en quittant l'ascenseur en moonwalk.

Hermione le dévisagea alors qu'il passait devant elle jusqu'à son bureau, sans quitter son mode de déplacement ridicule. Elle cligna des yeux, pour changer, puis réprimant un feulement furieux, fit volte-face et entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Malefoy.

Ledit Malefoy actuellement vautré dans son fauteuil, l'œil légèrement vitreux, alors qu'une employée du huitième gémissait et suait en s'activant sur ses genoux. Nue.

-AAAAAAAH !

Hermione se prit le montant de la porte en sortant à toute vitesse, et courut jusqu'à son bureau. Blaise l'y suivit un instant après.

-Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? demanda le métis, sérieusement inquiet.

-Malefoy...Malefoy...

Blaise fronça le sourcil et fit demi-tour jusqu'au bureau de leur patron. Trente secondes plus tard, tout l'étage (et sans doute les cinq étages en-dessous) purent l'entendre hurler en se cognant dans tous les meubles à sa portée :

-Je suis aveugle ! Je suis aveugle ! Au secours, à moi !

Malefoy, l'air satisfait, apparut à son tour quelques instants plus tard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, mec ?

-A moi rien, siffla Blaise en le tirant dans son propre bureau, mais je te signale que Hermione, oui. Elle vous a vus avant que j'entre !

-Merde, souffla Drago. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

-J'en sais rien, moi ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un conseiller conjugal ? Bouge-toi et va la voir, ce sera déjà un bon début !

Lorsque Drago débarqua dans le bureau de Hermione, celle-ci s'était enfin remise de son choc. Elle le fixa d'un regard si noir qu'il se demanda un moment si elle avait l'intention de le passer par la fenêtre, et si tel était le cas, aurait-il le temps de transplaner avant de s'aplatir comme un pancake ? Il y avait, à son sens, des manières bien plus glorieuses de mourir.

-Je suis désolé ? dit-il mièvrement.

-Tu peux, grogna-t-elle. Franchement, tu pourrais garder ce genre de pratiques dégradantes et désolantes pour chez toi...

-Pratiques dégradantes ? Désolantes ? Es-tu vierge Granger ? Ne t'es-tu jamais livrée à ce genre d'ébats ? Non, ne dis rien. Peu importe. Tu as une façon de t'exprimer ! C'est de l'amour Granger. C'est beau l'amour...

-Tu n'aimes pas cette fille, Malefoy, tu as simplement couché avec. Et oui, ces pratiques sont affreuses lorsqu'on est fiancé !

-Je ne voulais pas me fiancer, Granger...

-C'est triste, mais...

-Et comment veux-tu que je garde mes activités extra-conjugales pour ailleurs, hein ? Astoria est partout. Tout le temps. Elle paye mes domestiques pour leur arracher des informations, elle a installé des caméras moldues, et...

-Je m'en fiche Malefoy ! De toute façon je n'étais pas venu te parler de ça. Tu m'avais promis que si je virais Astoria de chez toi, tu te mettrais à travailler. Ce que tu ne fais visiblement pas !

Il y eut un silence. Puis, piteusement, comme un chiot perdu et battu, le patron baissa la tête.

-Je vais essayer, promit-il.

-Bien, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton maternel.

A cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise, fou de joie.

-Salut mec ! Ta mère nous a invités à déjeuner...

-C'est vrai ? Sans déconner. Je vais pouvoir draguer sa nouvelle demoiselle de compagnie, tu sais, la petite brunette...

Hermione se racla la gorge.

-Euh, je veux dire, non Blaise. C'est une mauvaise idée. Après tout, elle n'est pas si mignonne, cette gosse...

-Tu as attrapé la typhoïde, ou quoi ? Tu deviens aveugle ?

-Non, mais...

-De toute façon Cissy est ici, alors tu n'as qu'à refuser...

-Bonjoooooouuuuuuuur mes chériiiiiiiiiiis !

Narcissa Malefoy, splendidement vêtue d'un tailleur gris perle et l'air d'une jeune femme de trente ans, pénétra en tourbillon dans la pièce, et se jeta sur son fils pour lui embrasser la joue si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait des tendances cannibales.

-Mon petit dragon, susurra-t-elle. Comment va mon beau bébé ce matin ? Et toi mon Blaise ?

-Maman ! protesta Drago en s'essuyant la joue comme un enfant. Tu ne peux pas débarquer à mon bureau comme ça sans rendez-vous !

-Oh chut, toi, rétorqua Narcissa. Au moins, quand je suis là, tu n'es pas en train de suivre une jolie secrétaire ou une nouvelle stagiaire comme un psychopathe pour la mettre dans ton lit.

Hermione surveillait la scène d'un air ébahi. Qu'était devenue la froide et hautaine matriarche Malefoy, remplacée par une femme pleine de joie de vivre qui semblait avoir vingt ans de moins ?

-Bonjour marraine, roucoula Blaise en prenant Narcissa dans ses bras.

-Au moins, il y en a un sur les deux qui est content de me voir !

Narcissa parut soudainement remarquer Hermione et se figea. Puis, se raclant la gorge, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme, et tendit une main.

-Miss Granger, je présume ?

-En effet, dit Hermione avec prudence en serrant la main tendue. Bonjour, Madame Malefoy.

-Oh, je vous en prie ! La guerre est derrière nous. Appelez-moi Narcissa. Ou mieux encore, Cissy.

-Euh...d'accord, Cissy, mais à la condition que vous m'appeliez Hermione ?

-Parfait, ma petite Hermione ! J'en déduis donc que cette jeune fille adorable va venir déjeuner avec nous au Manoir, décréta Narcissa en se tournant vers les autres.

-Oui, Maman! Euh, marraine, je veux dire, s'amenda Blaise.

-Quoi ? Non, maman, s'écria Drago.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! Allez, viens, Hermione. Je ne prendrai pas un « non » comme réponse sérieuse. Venez, mes poussins...

Bon gré mal gré, il fallait bien obéir. Après qu'elle eut menacé Draco de le précipiter dans l'aquarium à piranhas de son père s'il n'obéissait pas, elle traîna les trois jeunes adultes derrière elle jusqu'au point de transplanage le plus proche. Hermione était abasourdie, Draco boudait, et Blaise et Narcissa chantaient « Elle descend de la montagne à Hippogriffe » dans un ensemble totalement faux et qui fit se retourner la moitié du Chemin de Traverse à leur passage. Hermione se demanda quelle Narcissa elle aimait le moins : la matriarche guerrière ou cette adolescente pré-pubère. Au moins, cette version-ci ne risquait pas de tenter de l'assassiner à chaque minute.

Ils transplanèrent au Manoir, qui était toujours aussi impressionnant que dans le souvenir de Hermione, sauf qu'il était moins sombre. Elle réprima un frisson toutefois.

-Maman, rassure-moi, lança soudain Draco en sortant de son apathie, cette semaine, Père ne se prend pas pour une poule, au moins ?

Hermione était confuse, mais Blaise semblait hilare. Cissy fronça les sourcils, en proie à une intense réflexion.

-Non, cette semaine, il se prend pour le Parrain, répondit-elle. Alors, n'oubliez pas de le saluer comme il se doit, les enfants.

Ils traversèrent un enchevêtrement de couloirs interminable, puis débouchèrent dans un grand salon, au bout duquel se trouvait un immense aquarium ouvert empli de piranhas. Hermione remarqua une chaussure près de la surface de l'eau et déglutit.

Dans un fauteuil marquise devant la cheminée ronflante se trouvait assis Lucius Malefoy, qui semblait, comme son épouse, n'avoir pas pris une ride avec le temps. Il était superbement vêtu de robes noires, et détail stupéfiant, il caressait un grand serpent vert qui était posé sur ses épaules.

Seulement le serpent était en peluche.

Lucius les remarqua, tapa dans ses mains, et aussitôt la musique célèbre de la trilogie moldue du Parrain s'éleva. Puis il les regarda avec mépris avant de leur faire signe d'approcher avec autant de dédain qu'il était possible d'obtenir en une seule personne.

Narcissa avança jusqu'à son niveau, avant de se baisser à genoux et de baiser la bague tendue.

-Don Lucius, dit-elle. J'amène votre fils, votre filleul, et une de leurs amies pour le déjeuner.

Lucius hocha la tête, plein de sagesse, et répliqua d'une voix rauque à l'accent sicilien prononcé :

-Ah, la _famiglia_. Fais-les avancer, femme.

Narcissa roula des yeux, mais fit signe, et ils avancèrent, Hermione timidement en arrière.

-Bonjour, Père, dit Draco en baisant à son tour la main tendue.

Il prit aussitôt une gifle derrière la tête.

-Pas en public, fils, décréta Lucius de sa voix ridicule. En public, ce sera Parrain ou Don pour toi, comme pour les autres. Est-ce clair ?

-Je...crois, oui.

Blaise s'avança ensuite, l'air amusé, et salua son parrain.

-Don Lucius, dit-il avec une fausse voix italienne à son tour.

-Enfin un _bambino_ avec du respect, dit Lucius. Il aurait du être mon fils.

Enfin, Blaise s'écarta, tirant la langue à Draco en chemin, et fit signe à Hermione de saluer Lucius. Songeant d'abord à lui dire « Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy » de loin, ses yeux se vrillèrent sur l'aquarium derrière lui, et elle s'agenouilla à son tour.

-Bonjour, Don Lucius.

-Ah, _ma_ je te connais, toi, dit Lucius avec suspicion. Hermione Granger, _si _?

-Euh...oui ?

-Hmmm. Je vois...aperçois-tu ces poissons, Miss Granger ? Ces jolis petits poissons derrière moi ?

-Je ne les vois que trop bien, maugréa-t-elle, Don.

-Je leur donne des Moldus à manger. Souhaites-tu finir comme eux ?

-Certainement pas, non...Parrain ?

-Je vois. Tu as de la chance d'être sous la protection de ma famille. En revanche, vois-tu ce serpent sur mes épaules ?

-Euuuh...oui, Don Lucius ?

-Le premier pas de travers, Miss, et je le laisserai te mordre.

Hermione fixa la peluche et cligna des yeux.

-Euh...bien, Parrain.

-C'est bien, petite. Narcissa, femme ?

-Oui, Don Lucius ?

-Nous pouvons passer à table. Dépêchons-nous. Luigi et Sunny doivent me rendre leur rapport après manger, puis j'ai rendez-vous avec Tom.

Alors que Narcissa ouvrait la marche, Hermione tira sur la manche de Blaise.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Eh bien, répliqua Blaise sincèrement, c'était Lucius. Les Psychomages disent que la guerre a eu un effet particulier sur lui. En tout cas, chaque semaine environ, il change de rôle. Disons qu'il cherche une identité propre dont la guerre et Voldemoche l'ont privé...ou en tout cas c'est ce que disent Saint-Mangouste. La semaine dernière il se prenait pour une nonne...pas moyen de le sortir de la chapelle...celle d'avant, il croyait être Homer Simpson, celle-là était pas mal...avant il se prenait pour un varan...

-Blaise, ce n'est pas drôle ! Le pauvre homme...

-C'est hilarant, au contraire, affirma soudain Draco devant eux.

Hermione sursauta. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il écoutait la conversation. Il se retourna avec un sourire tordu, comme s'il se forcait. Elle était ébahie : Draco Malefoy aurait-il donc un côté vulnérable ? Blaise se tut, et marcha devant eux, rejoignant Cissy et Lucius, alors que Hermione calqua son pas sur celui de son patron.

-Malefoy, je...

-Ne dis rien, répliqua Draco d'un air fatigué. Blaise a tout dit, je crois. J'ai perdu mon père dans la folie, point.

-Mais...

-Laissons-le vivre. Mais, Granger, un service ?

Il s'arrêta et elle en fit autant. Blaise et les parents de Draco se glissèrent dans la salle à manger devant eux.

-Ne dis rien à personne sur lui, s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il. Il ne faut pas que les journaux apprennent à quel point Lucius Malefoy est tombé bas.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, et Hermione hocha la tête doucement. La demande de Draco était émouvante, et un instant, la façade de farceur invétéré tomba, révélant le vrai lui, las et ayant de trop lourdes charges. En un instant, elle lui pardonna son comportement habituel, même si elle savait qu'elle le regretterait ensuite. Il lui offrit un petit sourire en coin incroyablement sexy mais triste à la fois, et elle le lui rendit, avant de se détourner de lui, gênée et perturbée pour une raison inconnue.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger et la tension entre eux se dissipa aussitôt. Le repas passa étrangement : Blaise et Draco se disputaient comme des enfants de quatre ans pour qui aurait la plus grosse part de dessert, Narcissa et Hermione discutèrent longuement de la mode sur le continent- autant dire que Narcissa monologua et Hermione écouta poliment, parce qu'elle ne savait déjà pas s'habiller sans l'aide de Ginny, alors encore moins la couleur du printemps prochain à Milan ou le dernier couturier fashion à Paris. Enfin Lucius passa son temps à lui jeter des regards suspicieux en caressant sa peluche et en susurrant des mots soupçonneux à l'oreille inexistante de la créature en tissu.

Pour Hermione, ce fut donc sortir de l'Enfer que de retourner au bureau. Narcissa l'embrassa sur les joues et l'étreignit avant de la laisser filer, puis, alors que les trois coéquipiers s'éloignaient du Manoir pour transplaner, elle les regarda par une fenêtre, avant de murmurer à elle-même :

-Astoria chérie, tu ne fais pas le poids...tremble, petite, car la future Madame Malefoy ne s'appelle pas Greengarce mais Granger...

Et son esprit sournois se mit immédiatement à calculer un plan afin d'unir son fils et Hermione. Et quand elle parlait de son fils, elle ne voulait pas dire Blaise, mais Draco, nuance. Pour Blaise, la petite Pansy Parkinson semblait être un bon parti. Oui, elle marierait ses fils aux femmes de leurs vies...mais d'abord, elle devait aller se faire une manucure. Une femme qui se respecte ne complote pas sans les ongles refaits. Forte de cette résolution, Narcissa quitta à son tour le Manoir.

**...**

**Aaaaaalors? Je sais qu'il y aura des furieuses que Draco soit retrouvé en train **de sauter une pute... euh,** de travailler un projet personnel au bureau, mais c'est la vie et Draco est un lover, point.**

**Ensuite, comment aimez-vous ma Cissy? Mon Lucius?**

**Pour vous imaginer la scène avec Lucius, prenez un peu Ma Famille D'Abord, quand Michael Kyle rencontre Tony pour la première fois et l'invite dans la famille. Même scène, même serpent. **

**J'aimerais bien inclure une scène particulière à un moment donné qui me trotte sans arrêt dans la tête: Lucius en mode Vélociraptor. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Pétage de plombs en ce moment.**

**Bref, Cissy complote...Blaise et Pansy, vous en dites quoi?**

**Et J'aimerais éventuellement inclure un Théo/Luna.**

**Draco tombe le masque pour la première fois ici: qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Pour ceux qui me parlent de Ron et Harry: ouais, va falloir que je les inclue...le problème étant je ne sais pas trop comment ils seront. J'ai prévu cependant de les y mettre, ne vous en faites pas.**

**Oh, et Astoria fera son come-back mais pas tout de suite.**

**Review please!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: une amitié inattendue, des manigances, un Vélociraptor, et après je ne sais pas parce que le chapitre n'est pas encore rédigé.**

**A bientôt sur Le Mariage des Ténèbres et The Golden Boy's Lover.**

**Bises et bonne nuit,**

**DIL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le nouveau chapitre mes petits, qui s'est fait attendre (rangez TOUT DE SUITE ces tomates pourries! Non! Méchant lecteur, méchant!).**

**Lorsque Blaise rentre en scène, il joue les toréadors devant les jeunes beautés.**

**Lorsque DIL rentre en scène, elle joue les comiques en herbe qui n'a de drôle que son T-Shirt "Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies" devant les fidèles lecteurs.**

**Lorsque Narcissa rentre en scène, elle joue à "Questions pour un champion", la récompense étant d'échapper aux piranhas.**

**Lorsque...**

**OK, OK, ça va j'arrête, hein! Place au chapitre! Pas besoin de me foudroyer du regard de la sorte! (lève la tête avec dignité et la rebaisse immédiatement lorsque les tomates se mettent à voler) J'AI DIT DE RANGER CES PUTA*** DE TOMATES!**

**On se retrouve en bas (en haut, ça ne sert à rien. Oh DIL, t'es hilarante, épouse-moi. Enfin, épouse-toi. Épousons nous quoi. Bref, les onze voix dans ma tête et moi-même nous nous marierons, on s'est compris).**

_._

_Granger,_

_C'est moi, Pansy Parkinson. On s'est vues chez toi l'autre soir, et si je me souviens bien, on a dansé le tango toutes les deux. D'un côté, étant donné le litrage d'alcool que j'avais dans le sang, j'ai très bien pu te méprendre avec un balai qui traînait par là._

_J'ai en tout cas hâte de faire ta connaissance._

_Pansy Parkinson, _

_Directrice Marketing à la Malefoy Inc._

_._

_Parkinson,_

_Je te confirme qu'effectivement, tu t'es méprise quand à l'identité de la personne, ou plutôt de la chose, avec laquelle tu as dansé le tango chez moi. Mais ce n'était pas le balai. Tu venais de trouver le bac à litière de Pattenrond et tu as apparemment estimé que c'était tout à fait convenable de démontrer la danse du ventre en te vautrant dessus._

_Pour ma part, nous nous connaissons depuis fort loooongtemps, puisque je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais nous étions ennemies à l'école. Aussi tu comprendras que ta missive tombe à plat._

_Cela dit, mon rôle au travail étant de travailler, je suis disponible pour discuter boulot._

_Hermione Granger_

_Conseillère en Économie et Stratégie d'Entreprise_

_._

_Granger,_

_Je viens malgré moi d'intercepter ta réponse à Pansy, et ce, pas parce que je surveille le courrier de mes employés, non non je t'assure, mais simplement parce que...bon laisse tomber, je ne trouve pas d'excuse valable. Je surveille bel et bien les notes de service mais je suis le boss et j'en ai le droit._

_Je ne puis m'empêcher de grimacer devant le fait que tu refuses de hisser le drapeau blanc avec Pansy. Elle est capable du pire, Granger, et est très rancunière. Aussi c'est pourquoi je me suis permis d'apporter quelques libertés à ta réponse._

_Cordialement et veillant à ton bien-être,_

_Drago Malefoy_

_PDG._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Toi, veiller à mon bien-être ? Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même notion de cette phrase._

_Par simple curiosité, puis-je savoir ce que tu as envoyé à la place de ma réponse à ton amie ?_

_Granger._

_._

_Granger, _

_Si joliment formulé, je ne puis qu'accéder à ta requête, mon amour. Je lui ai simplement indiqué que tu l'attendais pour prendre le café toutes les deux ce soir, à dix-sept heures. Je te laisserai même partir tôt._

_Drago._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_TU AS FAIT QUOI ? Il me semblait clair dans mon courrier que je ne voulais pas faire amie-amie avec elle ! Ah, et aussi, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles amour, tu te retrouveras avec un testicule qui te remontera dans le rectum._

_Hermione._

_._

_Granger,_

_Je n'aime pas trop tes insinuations. Est-ce que tu veux me menacer ?_

_Drago._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Je n'aime pas trop tes mots d'affection. Est-ce que tu veux me draguer ?_

_Hermione._

_._

_Granger,_

_Malgré le fait que tu sois à mon sens une femme splendide, très intelligente, douée, une sorcière incroyable et jolie par-dessus le marché, je dois m'avouer vaincu. Non Granger chérie, je ne veux pas te draguer. Parce que te draguer équivaut à un testicule dans le rectum. Et je ne suis pas préparé psychologiquement à un tel bouleversement physique._

_Drago._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Attention, j'y croirais presque, à tes compliments. Si je ne savais pas mieux, j'en rougirais de plaisir. Mais tu as pris une sage décision. Les testicules, c'est important._

_Hermione._

_._

_Coucou Hermione !_

_Permets que je t'appelle Hermione ? Ou Mione ? Ouais, parfait. En tout cas, je te remercie et te récupérerai bien à ton bureau tout à l'heure._

_La bise !_

_Pansy._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Tu es content de toi ? Pansy Parkinson vient d'accepter ta/ma requête pour le café ! Espèce de porc, occupe-toi de tes fesses !_

_Hermione._

_._

_Drago,_

_Je viens de passer devant le bureau de Hermione. Elle hurle comme si on l'égorgeait. Qu'as-tu fait encore, on peut le savoir ?_

_Blaise._

_._

_Blaise,_

_Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Cette femme est folle. Elle et Pansy deviennent copines petit à petit et soudainement elle pète les plombs. Je n'y suis pour rien !_

_Drago._

_._

_Drago,_

_Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Même Luna Lovegood droguée à l'opium et bourrée à la Vodka parviendrait encore à deviner que c'est de ta faute, essentiellement parce qu'entre deux grognements de fureur, elle crie ton nom._

_Blaise._

_._

_Blaise,_

_Granger crie mon nom ? C'est un fantasme qui se réalise. Cela mis à part, si je m'en souviens bien, tu as fait installer des vitres pare-sorts à ton bureau, non ?_

_Drago._

_._

_Drago,_

_Oui, en effet, ainsi qu'un système de verrouillage automatique, une alarme reliée au bureau des Aurors et un brouilleur d'ondes magiques. On ne sait jamais. Le barbu des livraisons m'a regardé d'un air louche l'autre jour. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai couché avec sa femme._

_Blaise._

_._

_Blaise,_

_Granger ne se calme pas. J'arrive me mettre à l'abri. Juste pour note, mon entreprise n'est pas un bunker. Tu ne peux pas installer tout ça sans mon accord préalable._

_Drago._

_._

_Drago,_

_Je fais comme je veux. Si tu me touches, Cissy te déshéritera à mon profit. À toi de voir. Ensuite il est hors de question que tu te ramènes. J'ai une mignonne petite assistante commerciale du vingtième qui est allongée lascivement sur mon canapé, là. Ne joue pas les trouble-fêtes._

_Blaise._

_._

_Blaise,_

_Si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, je te vire. Ce sera difficile pour tous les deux. Ne complique pas les choses._

_Drago._

_._

_Drago,_

_Non. C'est non. Et tant que t'y es, j'y pense : envoie-moi la lettre de licenciement. J'ai vu un gars pas commode me reluquer hier. Encore une fois, ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute si j'ai couché avec sa sœur. Et son autre sœur. Et sa couguar de maman._

_._

_Blaise,_

_Tu es dégueulasse. Sa mère ? Sérieusement ? Il est temps que tu penses à te marier, mon gars._

_Drago._

_._

_Drago,_

_J'ai eu un soudain accès de cécité qui m'a empêcher de lire ta dernière phrase. Peu importe. Faut que j'y aille. Irina m'attend._

_Blaise._

.

Hermione soupira et regarda la pendule.

Plus que dix.

Dix...neuf...huit...sept...

Pansy Parkinson débarqua soudainement dans son bureau en un tourbillon enjoué, une Chesterfield pendant entre ses lèvres carmin, valsant sur des Jimmy Choo, sa chevelure soyeuse et noire et lisse remontée en une queue de cheval à la fois sophistiquée et sexy, son corps aux proportions divines moulé dans une robe Versace gris perle. Elle était sublime. Elle expira une grande bouffée de fumée dans le bureau immaculé et vint embrasser Hermione sur les deux joues, laissant la brunette perplexe.

-Je suis tellement contente de te connaître, enfin, s'exclama Pansy qui brillait littéralement.

-On se connaît depuis nos onze ans, Pansy.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire, rétorqua Pansy avec un geste nonchalant de la main. Après tant de temps, c'est un renouveau. Oooh ! Chérie ! Quelle vue ! Mon bureau n'en offre pas autant...faudra que je gueule auprès de Drago, d'ailleurs. Bon, alors, ce café ? On y va ? Je connais un excellent salon de thé, qui en plus du lait et du citron met du Whisky sur les plateaux...c'est parfait, tu verras ! Allez, viens.

Hermione était un peu perdue. La jeune femme bondissait partout, et Hermione se décida à la suivre. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il ? La semaine dernière elle avait bien déjeuné avec Lucius Malefoy qui se prenait pour Don Corleone. Les choses ne pouvaient empirer.

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent dans l'ascenseur, Pansy faisant des bises et des œillades à tout l'étage. Elle avait l'air extrêmement populaire. Pour ses réelles qualités ou pour ses atouts physiques, Hermione était bien incapable de le dire.

Blaise se trouvait déjà dans l'ascenseur, prêt à appuyer, lorsqu'elles entrèrent, et alors Hermione put témoigner qu'au moins une personne au sein de la Malefoy Inc. n'aimait pas Pansy Parkinson.

Blaise plissa des yeux, menaçant, et Pansy se tut soudainement. Gênée, Hermione s'écrasa contre le fond de la petite boite, alors que Pansy jetait une bouffée insolente de nicotine au visage du métis. Il arbora un rictus qui rappela à Hermione les années Poudlard...

-Va crapoter ta merde ailleurs, jura Blaise. C'est déjà insupportable d'être dans un espace réduit avec toi, n'en rajoute pas.

-Va te faire foutre, Zabini. À une époque, les espaces réduits étaient tout à fait à ton goût de pervers chronique.

-Comme quoi, Parkinson, les choses évoluent.

-A qui le dis-tu.

Ils se guettèrent en chien de faïence et Hermione persista à se coller contre le miroir du fond. Peut-être que si elle devenait invisible...

-Retourne sauter des secrétaires, Zabini, et n'emmerde pas les honnêtes gens.

-Honnête ? Voilà quelque chose qui ne te qualifie pas. Dois-je te rappeler combien de mecs te sont passés dessus ?

-Il fallait bien combler le manque, cracha-t-elle soudainement livide. Et toi tu vaux mieux, sans nul doute ?

-Ding ! lança l'ascenseur fou de rage.

L'ascenseur était enfin arrivé. Hermione tenta de se diriger doucement vers la sortie, voilà, tooouuut dooouuucemeeeeeent...

-Viens Hermione, déclara Pansy. Laissons là la sale engeance.

-Sale engeance, vraiment, s'étouffa Blaise. Si tu pars avec elle, tu seras assurée de danser nue sur les comptoirs dans une heure et demie, Hermione.

Il jeta un dernier regard haineux à Pansy, puis disparut par la porte entrouverte, et Hermione put respirer enfin. Pansy suivit Blaise du regard, yeux plissés, mais les larmes y étaient présentes.

Décidée à remonter le moral de son ancienne ennemie, Hermione déclara d'une voix fluette,

-Bon, on va le prendre, ce café ?

Pansy lui jeta un sourire joyeux et laissa tomber son mégot avant de brandir à nouveau son paquet de cigarettes.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Blaise ? demanda timidement Hermione alors qu'elles débouchaient dans le Chemin de Traverse.

-Une ancienne histoire qui a mal tourné, dit Pansy avec amertume. Enfin, bref...

-Mais chez moi, l'autre soir, vous n'aviez pas l'air de mal vous entendre...

-On était ivres.

-Ah.

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais pris une cuite de sa vie et n'entendait pas que cela change. Puis, Pansy l'entraîna vers le café.

.

La lèvre du pauvre électlirien ou éclecticien ou électricien ou quelque chose trembla alors que la formidable femme face à lui levait encore sa baguette et déclarait d'une voix froide,

-Tu as compris, moldu, le plan ?

-Ou...oui ma...madame...

-Parfait. Rappelle m'en les détails ?

-Demain soir...vingt heures...précises...couper le courant...

-Parfait ! Et au bout de combien de temps l'ascenseur se remettra-t-il en marche ?

-Qu...quinze min...minutes...

-Excellent.

Narcissa Malefoy jeta au pauvre homme un sourire étincelant et se frotta les mains comme une vieille scientifique folle, yeux brillants d'anticipation.

Elle ferait de Hermione Granger sa belle-fille, elle se le jurait !

Narcissa jeta une bourse rebondie dans la direction générale de l'homme puis ajouta,

-Et n'oublie pas, moldu. Réussis et je te couvre d'or. Mais échoue...

L'électricien regarda derrière lui, suant à grosses gouttes. Aussitôt les dizaines de piranhas qui étaient tassés devant la vitre de l'aquarium à profiter du spectacle lui sourirent tous en cœur avec sadisme, glacialement, révélant leurs dents pointues.

-Oui ma...madame...

Narcissa partit d'un grand éclat de rire diabolique.

**.**

**MOUAHAHAHAHAHA! Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Le chapitre est un brin court mais arrêter là me semblait mieux. Enfin, bref. J'imagine trop les piranhas: tu te tournes, et ils te lancent tous un grand sourire mauvais. Le gang des aquariums.**

**Alors, ce chapitre, mes enfants?**

**Dans le suivant, la tentative de rapprochement entre Drago et Hermione à la sauce Narcissa, phase numéro 1. Et d'autres choses. J'ai bien envie de placer la première cuite de Hermione quelque part, juste pour rire, comme ça.**

**Allez! Reviewez, mes petits, reviewez gaiement! C'est le pain de l'auteur...et ça tombe bien, j'ai un p'tit creux. **

**Bisous et à très vite,**

**DIL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou!**

**Sans attendre, voici la suite. On se retrouve en bas blablabla.**

**Bonne lecture!**

.

Hermione se passa une main sur le front. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir traversé le Sahel à genoux sans eau, puis d'être sur le point de mourir, un pied à peine posé dans un luxueux oasis.

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas grave à ce point.

Hermione enviait sincèrement Malefoy. Bien que Blaise soit un sérial séducteur (ou plutôt, un céréale séducteur comme avait noté Pansy avec mépris), lui du moins parvenait à caser des horaires de travail entre deux promenades dans l'étage en embuscade pour renifler la piste de belles demoiselles aussi merveilleusement qu'un lévrier hargneux. Mais Malefoy, lui ? La brunette se demandait sérieusement quand il travaillait, bien que l'entreprise tourne parfaitement bien. Elle le détestait pour ce détail.

Un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la baie vitrée lui confirma ce qu'elle redoutait : sa chevelure se rebellait contre ses heures de travail, partant dans tous les sens comme un Filet du Diable particulièrement vivace, et de grandes cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux ambre qui brillaient presque poétiquement. Elle bailla, révélant sa glotte, puis grimaça. Ce n'était finalement pas étonnant qu'elle n'arrive pas à avoir d'homme dans sa vie, si elle arborait régulièrement une tête de mort-vivant.

Pas qu'elle cherchait à avoir un homme dans sa vie, non.

Bien que l'idée avait quelque chose de séduisant. Un homme avec qui partager ses secrets, avec lequel se pelotonner sur le canapé tard le soir, avec lequel elle pourrait s'offrir des balades bucoliques le dimanche près de la mer.

Hermione se gifla mentalement. Si elle n'avait pas la chance d'avoir un homme, c'était parce qu'elle n'en voulait pas, point.

Pas parce qu'elle était tellement obsédée par son travail qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher.

Pas parce qu'elle préférait se faire discrète plutôt que de mettre ses atouts physiques en valeur.

Pas parce que...

Sentant venir la dépression, Hermione se leva, éteignit les lumières dans le bureau, saisit un dossier pour le travailler à la maison, et sortit. L'étage était vide, tant mieux.

Elle se glissa dans l'ascenseur, décidant d'office qu'un verre de rouge et un bain délicieusement chaud l'attendraient chez elle, et bailla encore à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lorsqu'elle referma la bouche, et cligna des yeux, elle vit le visage perplexe de Drago Malefoy face à elle, l'inspectant comme s'il était face à un spécimen inconnu de la science et profondément intéressant à étudier. Il lui offrit un grand sourire en réponse à son regard foudroyant.

-Jolies amygdales, Granger, dit-il joyeusement.

Hermione eut envie de se taper la tête contre le miroir au fond de la cabine.

-Tu es encore là, toi ?

A son grand dam, Malefoy paraissait aussi frais et disponible que s'il revenait de vacances dans les Bahamas. Il lui sourit avec insolence, et elle frappa de toutes ses forces le bouton rez-de-chaussée. Les portes se refermèrent, et l'ascenseur entreprit sa lente descente vers les boyaux des Enfers. Ou en tout cas, c'était ce à quoi Hermione songeait quand elle était enfermée dans quelques mètres cube avec son trop séduisant et trop énervant patron.

Malefoy regarda le dossier soigneusement calé sous son bras et lui offrit un sourire moqueur. Hermione eut envie de lui briser un vase en cristal sur le crâne. Le seul ennui étant qu'il n'y avait pas de vase en cristal à proximité.

-Tu es tellement désespérée que tu retournes chez toi pour bosser ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Tu es tellement désespéré que tu retournes chez toi confronter ta harpie de fiancée ?

Cela eut le mérite d'effacer instantanément le sourire de Malefoy et il lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle lui sourit innocemment.

-Moi au moins, j'ai une vie sociale, rétorqua-t-il.

-Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas ?

-Granger chérie, étant donné que Potter et Weasley ne sont pas venus me casser la figure encore, j'imagine que tu n'es plus en contact avec eux ?

Les yeux de Hermione se fermèrent brusquement, et Drago eut l'impression d'avoir frappé une corde sensible. Il soupira et se prépara, encore une fois, à offrir des excuses à son inquiétante collaboratrice.

-Granger, écoute, je suis désolé...

Il n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Parce qu'il tomba raide mort.

Non, ce n'était pas le cas, mais c'était en tout cas ce que Hermione aurait espéré. Ce qui se passa au lieu de cela était beaucoup plus dramatique. L'ascenseur offrit un bruit râpeux de corde en fer frottant contre masse en pierre, puis trembla et s'arrêta, entre les étages quarante et quarante-et-un. Les lumières s'éteignirent. Hermione laissa tomber son dossier, sous le choc.

-Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde !

-Granger, vint la voix traînante de Malefoy, cela ne nous avancera pas à grand chose. Lumos !

La lueur de la baguette de Malefoy vint illuminer l'espace réduit et le visage figé de peur de son employée. Il faillit sourire. Elle était...mignonne. Humaine. À des années lumière de la femme forte et infaillible qu'il fréquentait habituellement.

-Magnifique, murmura-t-il ébahi.

-Quoi ?

Il faillit se boucher les oreilles. Dans sa panique, la voix de Granger avait pris des tonalités suspicieusement proches de ce que devaient être les hurlements d'une banshee. Il se demanda soudainement si Hermione et Astoria n'avaient pas des parents en commun. Cela aurait été une théorie tout à fait plausible : elles étaient aussi chiantes l'une que l'autre.

-Rien, marmonna-t-il.

Il s'assit dans un coin de la cabine, attendant un renfort quelconque. Quelques personnes seules le savaient, mais l'ascenseur principal du bâtiment était relié à un système d'alarmes qui avertirait les Aurors en cas d'ennui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

-Je boirai bien une Vodka, déclara-t-il sans pertinence aucune.

-Malefoy, s'écria Hermione en faisant les cent pas (ou plutôt, dans l'espace réduit, les deux pas et demi, demi-tour, deux pas et demi, demi-tour...), comment-peux-tu rester aussi calme dans un moment pareil ? Nous allons tous mourir, c'est une catastrophe !

Elle s'écroula à genoux dans un mouvement dramatique, plaquant le revers de sa main contre son front, visage congestionné dans une moue de détresse, et il la fixa, nullement impressionné.

-Granger, dès que cet ascenseur est tombé en panne, les Aurors ont été alertés, d'accord ? Dans quelques minutes, nous serons sains et saufs.

-Oh, marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Hermione s'assit face à lui, ses yeux perçants le dévisageant. Malefoy arborait un petit rictus qu'elle n'aimait absolument pas.

-Granger, tu as combattu les forces du Mal, et tu es terrorisée par une panne d'ascenseur ?

-La ferme, aboya-t-elle en plissant des yeux menaçants dans sa direction. Et toi, Malefoy, de quoi as-tu peur ?

-D'Astoria, avoua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

-Très drôle.

-Je suis ravi de constater que tu prends enfin mes qualités de comique à leur juste valeur.

-Étant donné que tout chez toi est risible, ce n'est pas bien difficile...

-Tout chez moi est risible ? Je suis l'héritier Malefoy, le célibataire le plus en vue d'Europe, le...

-Ta vie est un mensonge, Malefoy.

Il y eut un silence hostile.

-Granger, quand on sortira d'ici, je vais te dévergonder comme il se doit, promit-il avec une lueur prometteuse au fond des yeux. Tu te prends trop au sérieux.

Elle se hérissa.

-Il n'y a aucun mal à cela.

-Tu ne t'en rends évidemment pas compte. Lâche du lest, amour.

-Je ne suis pas ton amour, cracha-t-elle.

_Pas encore_, songea l'esprit démoniaque du patron.

-Granger...où sont Potter et Weasley ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai eu de leurs nouvelles, il y a trois mois, ils filaient le parfait amour au large de Buenos Aires, déclara-t-elle.

Malefoy eut envie de vomir. Il imaginait parfaitement les deux affreux, pris dans une étreinte, partageant un baiser collant et dégoûtant...

-Potter et Weasley sont...gais ?

Ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée de parler de cela dans un espace où il ne pouvait décemment rendre son dernier repas.

-Oui. Et comme Harry a abandonné Ginny devant l'autel pour convoler avec Ron, autant dire qu'ils ont dû fuir...et m'envoient rarement de leurs nouvelles du fait de leur disparition.

Drago n'avait absolument rien contre l'homosexualité. Cependant, l'idée même que ses deux ennemis puissent être dans une relation avec qui que ce soit le sidérait. Alors l'un avec l'autre...

-Parlons d'autre chose, Granger, tu veux ?

…

Narcissa surveilla sa montre suisse Rolex, pour ne pas citer de marque, avec attention. Plus que dix minutes avant que...

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage interrompit ses pensées, alors qu'elle vit avec stupéfaction une dizaine d'Aurors cerner le hall de la Malefoy Inc., où elle attendait actuellement la suite des événements.

-Put your motherfucker hands in the motherfuckin' air, you motherfuckin' criminal, hurla l'un des Aurors en brandissant sa baguette comme un pistolet, son faux accent américain à couper au couteau heurtant tout le monde.

-Mais tu vas arrêter, un peu, Jonas ? hurla une jeune blonde en le giflant derrière la tête. Tu te crois où exactement ?

-Ils font comme ça à la vélétision, jura ledit Jonas perplexe. Je l'ai vu chez ma cousine moldue...c'est classe. Enfin...enfin je croyais...

Narcissa secoua sa chevelure blonde en soupirant. Où allait le monde, sérieusement ?

…

Drago était sérieusement irrité à présent. Les minutes passaient avec la lenteur d'un escargot de Bourgogne à la persillade. Hermione fixait la porte de la cabine, et il fixait Hermione.

-Arrête de me regarder avec autant d'insistance, Malefouine, dit-elle calmement. On dirait un sociopathe.

-Que veux-tu que je regarde d'autre ? se plaignit-il. Il n'y a que toi pour trouver la porte intéressante. Tout comme il n'y a que toi pour pouvoir rendre un parchemin de trois mètres à Binns sur le protocole du service de table chez les Gobelins au XIIème siècle.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement et posa finalement les yeux sur lui.

-Il faut que tu sois constamment le centre du monde, hein Malefoy ?

-Je suis le centre du monde, s'offusqua-t-il. Que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte me blesse à un point inimaginable.

Elle ne daigna pas répondre.

-Granger, je te parle !

-Et je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

…

Les Aurors passaient instantanément les menottes enchantées à Narcissa Malefoy, qui les regardait avec autant de venin qu'un cobra.

-Vous le regretterez, je vous le dis, siffla-t-elle avec majesté.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, répliqua l'un des Aurors en caressant un peu trop sensuellement son adorée moustache, c'est pourquoi vous avez trafiqué le système électrique de la boîte de votre fils unique ?

-J'ai deux fils, s'enorgueillit Narcissa. Demandez à Blaise. Et ensuite, vous ne comprendriez pas. Je ne souhaite que le bonheur de mon bébé Drago. Et si je dois forcer le destin pour que Hermione Granger devienne ma belle-fille, ainsi soit-il, mouahahahahaha !

…

-Mais Grangeeeeer !

Décidé à attirer définitivement l'attention de son employée sur lui, Drago lâcha sa baguette, et bondit sur elle pour la secouer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que Hermione, ancienne combattante de guerre, avait gardé quelques réflexes agiles de cette époque, ainsi qu'une méfiance innée, et roula hors de sa portée, avant de placer un coup de pied dans la rotule de son patron, manquant de lui briser la jambe. Il s'écroula sur elle en beuglant comme un veau à la tétée, et dans l'espoir de respirer, elle tenta de le pousser pour se retrouver dessus. À ce moment précis, l'ascenseur se remit en marche avec une secousse, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et Drago prit le dessus, alors qu'ils continuèrent de lutter pour la suprématie de la cabine.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un ding sonore, et une dizaine d'Aurors, un moldu électricien en menottes, et une Narcissa presque hystérique qui hurlait au visage des Aurors qui tentaient de la maîtriser :

-La garde meurt mais ne se rend pas ! Cambroooonne !

Tout ce petit monde s'arrêta devant le spectacle : Hermione, allongée contre le tapis de l'ascenseur, ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago, qui était sur elle, maintenant ses poignets contre le sol. Narcissa sourit si fort que l'un des Aurors dut replacer sa « motherfuckin' » mâchoire du plat de la main.

…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, espèce de sale petite...

Pansy leva le doigt du milieu, le présentant à Blaise, avant de contourner le métis et de pénétrer dans le grand appartement.

-Fais comme chez toi, surtout, grommela-t-il en se retournant après avoir claqué la porte.

Pansy tapota sa cigarette, et la cendre tomba sur le tapis, où elle l'enfonça d'un talon bien placé. Elle regarda autour de la grande pièce, salon et cuisine en un avec bar américain, lumineuse et moderne, puis s'installa sur le canapé cuir beige, posant ses pieds chaussés de Prada sur la table basse en verre.

-Il y avait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici, s'amusa-t-elle en regardant Blaise dans les yeux.

-Et s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, tu n'y serais jamais plus entrée, assura Blaise avec un rictus.

Le métis sortait de la douche, et était torse nu, arborant seulement un bermuda. Il passa derrière le bar et sortit une bouteille de Whisky Put Feu et deux shooters. Il fit léviter le tout au bout de sa baguette et l'installa sur la table basse, virant les pieds de Pansy d'un revers de bras.

-Je viens de la part de Cissy, assura Pansy froidement en acceptant le shooter qu'il lui tendait.

Elle le descendit cul sec sans une grimace.

-Par rapport à Hermione et Drago.

-Drago n'a pas besoin de l'aide de Cissy, rétorqua Blaise. Il veut...

-Je sais ce qu'il veut, mais tu conviendras qu'il ne se donne pas trop les moyens d'y parvenir ?

-Tu as un plan ?

Elle hocha la tête, songeuse, écrasant son mégot au fond de son shooter, et détailla son plan.

-C'est...bon, mais il faudra qu'elle se laisse convaincre, murmura Blaise.

-Cela reste mon boulot, répondit Pansy. Tu as compris ta part ?

Blaise hocha la tête et Pansy se leva, allumant une autre Chesterfield dans la foulée, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-On marche sur ce coup-là, Parkinson, mais sache que je ne cesserai jamais de te haïr, dit Blaise avec une rage sourde.

Elle se retourna, regard étincelant de rage, et ses lèvres se recourbèrent.

-Le sentiment reste mutuel, assura-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Blaise soupira, puis quelque chose attrapa son regard. Pansy avait perdu sur le canapé un petit mouchoir en soie émeraude et argent à ses initiales. Le métis le prit et le porta à son nez. Cela sentait...Pansy. Un riche mélange majestueux, mais aussi fragile et vulnérable. Il sentit son sexe réagir et se maudit.

Pansy était une garce, il ferait mieux de ne pas l'oublier. Il ne l'avait pas sortie de sa vie pour rien.

Néanmoins, le mouchoir vint reposer sous son oreiller cette nuit-là, à ses côtés.

.

**Voilà!**

**Fin de chapitre beaucoup plus sérieux, mais c'était, je pense, adapté.**

**Voici donc passé la mission ascenseur, que croyez-vous que la mission avec Blaise et Pansy donnera?**

**MOUAHAHAHA!**

**Sur une note plus sérieuse, en revanche, j'ai remarqué que très peu de personnes reviewaient en ce moment. Folie groupée ou quoi? La review est le pain de l'auteur et blablabla, mais n'oubliez pas non plus que cela nous aide beaucoup et que cela est le but même pour lequel nous écrivons: pour satisfaire des lecteurs. Le minimum de retour c'est de laisser une review non? Je dis ça, je dis rien, je ne laisse pas de reviews à chaque fois que je lis quelque chose...mais j'essaie dans la mesure du possible. Le dernier chapitre de I'm Still Alive n'a accumulé que cinq ou six reviews: je n'ai jamais eue une audience si basse. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Parce que c'est à se demander!**

**Le chapitre du Mariage des Ténèbres devrait arriver bientôt, pour les Agneaux je ne sais pas quand: je vous l'avais promis, je sais, mais j'ai pris du retard donc faut que je le rattrape. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, beaucoup d'embarras, une première cuite, des disputes, des aveux, et une Narcissa aussi folle que jamais.**

**Bises!**


End file.
